A Wizards Soulmate
by IronGirls
Summary: A Wizard's Soulmate is someone whose magical core recognises the other as it's equal. They do not have to be in love to be a soulmate just share a close bond.Wizard Soulmates will glow when they both come of age which is 16 years and will feel a pull to protect each other so do not separate them. Written by Ruby of IronGirls. AU. Warning: Swear Words.
1. Prologue: Harry, A History

Hello! This is Ruby! One of the Iron Girls here with the Prologue of my first fanfic. It is a HarryXGinny in an AU setting. Hope you enjoy!

Anyway on with the first chapter of Wizards Soulmate. See you at the end!

Disclaimer: I Unfortunately do not own Harry Potter. I wish i did.

R U B Y

Prologue: Harry, A History

 _Wizards Soulmate:_

 _A Wizard's Soulmate is someone whose magical core recognises the other as it's equal. They do not have to be in love to be a soulmate just share a close bond. Do Not ignore the bond._

 _Wizard Soulmates will glow when they both come of age which is 16 years and will feel a pull to protect each other so do not separate them or threaten one of the pair. It is vital they stay together in the same place of residence for the first week._

Harry closed the book he had read about wizards soulmates so often he felt he knew it by heart. His mother and father were wizard soulmates and had fallen in love when his dad had stopped pranking her and her friends. His parents had raised him and given him his education as they stayed hidden from Dumbledore. They said Dumbledore wanted him to be raised with his Aunt and Uncle but they had refused and had been hidden for 15 years since Harry was 1.

His mum and dad had gone out one night and left their friend Peter in charge. Before they had left his mum and dad had used their bond to create a protection around Harry. Dumbledore told them to stay in but they had gotten word that the Longbottoms had been attacked and went to help. Peter was working for Voldermort and had summoned him to the Potter's home. Voldermort had gone up to Harry's room and had tried to kill him but due to his parents protection from their bond it backfired.

When his parents had gotten home they were destroyed to find Harry in rubble. A minute later after his parents had gotten home a half giant named Hagrid showed up saying he was on Dumbledore's orders to take Harry to his Aunt and Uncle. That was when his parents had apparated with him to a safe location, not wanting the old crackpot to get his hands on their little boy.. His dad after arriving at the location went and retrieved his best friend Sirius Black to make sure he did nothing stupid. While his mum put him to bed and sent word to his dad's other best friend Remus Lupin and her best friend Hestia Jones.

They all lived in the potter mansion known only to those who lived there presently quite happily for the past 15 years. Harry was known to the wizarding world as the Boy Who Lived and Disappeared. Harry didn't mind. He was much happier where he was but he knew that would change soon as his parents and friends were about to re-enter the wizarding world. This meant that Harry would be going to Hogwarts to do his final year. His mother and Moony (Lupin) would be teaching at Hogwarts as they had personally asked old Dumbledork, as Harry called him in his head, to be there for his year at Hogwarts. His mum would teach Charms replacing the retiring Professor Flitwick and Remus would be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. They assured Dumbledork that his mum would give Remus the Wolfsbane Potion to help with his furry little problem every month. Harry was excited to start Hogwarts as he would finally be able to hang out with kids that were his own age and not his parents. He hoped that he would find his Wizards Soulmate as that would make his year even better then it already was.

Little did Harry know that his very own Wizard Soulmate was going to Hogwarts and was going to make his life very interesting during the next year.

Her name was Ginny Weasely and she was currently dealing with Dumbledork himself as something had occurred last June that Dumbledork wished to keep a secret from the public eye.

R U B Y

There you go the Prologue and the start of this Journey. I know it's short but the next one will be longer. Remember to review and favourite. I can't wait for the next chapter. Check out Emeralds Story Never Forgotten and Never Forgiven Rated M. I will see you in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed!

Note 07/2017: I have edited this chapter slightly.

Cheerio,

 _Ruby 3_


	2. Chapter 1: Ginny's Vow of Non Silence

Disclaimer: I Still Unfortunately do not own Harry Potter.

R U B Y

Chapter 1: Ginny's Vow of Non Silence

Ginny was not happy.

Ginny was sat at a table with Dumbledore glaring at everything but the professor. She did not want to be there as her feelings toward the old man were less than friendly. He was the one who had abandoned her and her friends last June and she had not forgotten it. Now he was here in her home at her dining room table and she just wanted to punch him.

"Do you understand Miss Weasley?" The old crackpot asked.

"No. After what happened in June, I think I have a right to not be forced to keep my mouth shut." Ginny said her glaring eyes meeting her headmasters. "Punish me all you want. You won't keep me quiet like the others. You should have been there but you decided not to. It's your own fault."

Dumbledore stiffened, "Miss Weasley I do hope you reconsider." and with that he left and walked out of the burrow and apparated back to wherever he came from. _Good riddance,_ Ginny thought. She relaxed, she was not going to be manipulated and pushed around anymore. She was stronger and more wiser than any of the other hogwarts students as off right now. She could not wait to get to Hogwarts and tell everyone about the nasty headmaster that they had. With one last look at the clock she went up to bed for an early night.

In the morning the post arrived with her and Ron's Hogwarts letters. To no one's surprise Ron had made head boy and her a prefect. That didn't stop her mother from crying with joy over her precious youngest children being important at hogwarts. Ron immediately asked for a new broom but Ginny just asked for Ten Galleons that she could spend.

So they went to Diagon Alley and stopped by Gringotts where Mrs Weasley gave Ginny her ten Galleons. Next they collected all of the school supplies they needed and this is where Ginny split from the rest of the family, she went to the twins joke shop and collected an order, then as she was exiting the shop she caught sight of the Daily Prophet. BOY WHO LIVED RETURNS! Ginny gasped. Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived had reappeared in the magical community, what a way to start the new Hogwarts Year.

Ginny was already placing bets on who his Soulmate was. Ginny had just turned 16 in July and she was waiting to go back to Hogwarts to meet her own soulmate. Once you met your soulmate you lived in special dorms so you could develop your bond. This was one of the reasons Hermione had broken it off with Ron he was not her soulmate. Ginny wasn't angry with Hermione as it was not her fault but Ron refused to talk to Ginny unless she stopped being friends with Hermione, Ginny thought Ron was being a Git.

Ginny continued on her journey to reunite with her family and when she had she saw that Ron had gotten himself a Nimbus 2003 which she had seen for sale when they had past the shop.

"Have you got what you wanted, Ginny darling?"Her mother asked.

"Yes, mum." Ginny replied. The Weasley's set off and flooed home.

Harry had been in Diagon Alley for less than a minute until he heard it:

"Look Over There…"

"Yes, That's him…."

"Oh he's so handsome…"

"Harry Potter here in Diagon Alley…"

"Look, It's Harry Potter…"

"It's the Boy Who Lived."

Harry was not happy, he did not like being ogled at. It was not something he was excited about now that he was in the spotlight. He wanted to yell at the people present in Diagon Alley. However he turned to his parents and started to move in the direction of the first shop he could find in his vision.

He and his parents went to get his school books and stopped at this joke shop that had apparently been called better than Zonkos. He had to admit it was amazing and the brothers who invented with all of it were geniuses. They then went to Quality Quidditch Supplies for Harry to get some much needed things for his broom. After that they went to an Ice Cream Parlor which cheered Harry up considerably. After this they headed back to the mansion.

When Ginny got back to the burrow she went straight to her room and went through her new joke products. She then started to pack her belongings for the next school year.

"Gingersnap, you there." Bill Weasley yelled in a singsong voice. Ginny rolled her eyes, Bill had taken to call her that when she was 4 and now she could not get him to stop. It was the day before she was sent to back to hogwarts and she could not wait. She went down for the family dinner and spent the last night with her family.

Harry was nervous, tomorrow he would be boarding the Hogwarts Express and would be leaving his family for first time, well, his mum and Remus would be going with him but still.

"Don't be nervous, fawn, you will be fine." Sirius had said at dinner that night but Harry did not believe them.

Harry went down to the dinner to celebrate their last night at the mansion. He had a brilliant time and when went to bed he felt much better about tomorrow. In fact he was actually looking forward to it.

R U B Y

Ta-da! Here is Chapter 1. Review and enjoy. Remember to check out Emeralds story. Here's a hint for the next chapter Ginny and Harry will finally meet. Thank you for reading and i hoped you enjoyed it.

See you in the next chapter!

Cheerio,

 _Ruby 3_


	3. Chapter 2: Sudden Lights

Disclaimer: I Still Unfortunately do not own Harry Potter. It saddens me greatly.

R U B Y

Chapter 2: Sudden Lights

Ginny's journey to Hogwarts was interesting to say the least.

First she had to attend the most awkward and hilarious prefect meeting. As Hermione and Ron went into a who can do better than the other attitude. They argued over everyone's responsibilities and by the time Ginny and the other prefects had all escaped the Sweet Trolley Lady had already been. When they had found an empty compartment the doors automatically opened to reveal a very peed off Ron.

"HOW COULD YOU ALL JUST BUGGER OFF AND LEAVE ME! GINNY YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MY OWN SISTER! HOW CAN YOU TAKE HER SIDE?"

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU COME IN HERE AND YELL AT YOUR SISTER LIKE THAT WE ARE NOT WIZARDS SOULMATES AND THAT IS WHY YOU HAVE BEEN DUMPED." Hermione yelled and then seemed to calm down before continuing. "Everyone agrees with me because I am right. You need to grow up and learn to move on."

Ginny caught Nevillies eye and had to bite the inside of her check to not laugh because he had started doing impressions off Hermione and Ron. Luna had lost control and was openly in fits of laughter. Ron soon left after the argument had finished.

Later on in the journey while they were playing wizard snaps, Luna decided to tell them that she had met her soulmate his name was Rolf Scamander the grandson of Newt Scamander. It was a bit of a shock but considering this was Luna they all thought that they would make an interesting pair and told Luna that it did not change anything.

As they left the train to go in the carriages to Hogwarts Hannah Abbott came running up to them and went sat next to Neville. They had Bonded the previous year and were now dating. As they approached Hogwarts they saw something smoaking from the Whomping Willow.

"What do you think hit it?"

"Is the Willow on fire?"

"What happened to the Willow?"

"No Way!"

"Move along please, move along." Professor McGonagall had arrived and was shoeing all of the students away from the Willow. Ginny and her friends entered the great hall and sat at their respective tables.

When Dumbledore entered the hall a boy followed behind him.

"Is that him?"

"Harry Potter here at Hogwarts."

"No Way!"

"I wonder what house he will be in."

"I hope he's in ours."

"He is sooo good looking."

"Dibs!"

When Ginny turned to look at the famous boy their eyes met and his eyes in Ginny's opinion were a gorgeous emerald colour. When suddenly there was a bright light.

Harry had managed to miss the train and then thought it would be a great idea to fly to Hogwarts on Sirius's Motorbike. Until he crashed into the Whomping Willow which he had been warned about by his parents. Next Dumbledork had taken him to his office to 'Have a word'.

"Mr Potter, I hope you will not cause anymore trouble for the upcoming new year."

"We'll see, professor, we'll see."

"Mr Potter, there is the matter of what house you will be in." Dumbledork spoke.

"I personally would like to be in Gryffindor sir, it was the house my parents and their friends were in." Harry answered.

"Ah, but of course. I don't expect you to go anywhere else." Dumbledork said smugly.

Harry started to get up to leave but Dumbledork stopped him.

"If you would follow me, Mr Potter, we will go down to the great hall together." and with that Dumbledork stood to leave.

Harry followed the old crack pot through the many hallways and corridors of the school. As they neared what Harry was supposed to be the teachers entrance to the great hall. As they entered the great hall all eyes turned to Harry and the following happened:

"Is that him?"

"Harry Potter here at Hogwarts."

"No Way!"

"I wonder what house he will be in."

"I hope his's in ours."

"He is sooo good looking."

"Dibs!"

Harry looked at each table settling on the Gryffindor table and on a redheaded girl whose hair colour reminded him of his mother's. She turned her head and beautiful doe brown eyes to meet his and then there was a sudden light…

R U B Y

Whoop another Chapter done! I originally wanted them to meet but i'm happy with how it has gone. Check out Iron Girl Emeralds story Never Forgotten Never Forgiven who is an amazing beta (THANK YOU EMERALD). Review! I'll see all you lovely people in the next chapter which will be longer.

Cheerio,

Ruby XX


	4. Chapter 3: Death Eaters Anonymous

Disclaimer: I Still Unfortunately do not own Harry Potter. But one day…..

R U B Y

Chapter 3: Death Eaters Anonymous

Lucius Malfoy was not happy. The stupid Boy Who Wouldn't Die was back and now he had to go to one of those bloody meetings with his fellow death eaters. On top of all that Narcissa was crying over the fact that Draco his stupid son was all grown up and a man. Apparently his idiot son had met his Wizards Soulmate on the train and it was none other than Astoria Greengrass a sixth year at Hogwarts. _Well,_ he thought, _at least the brat will be moving out at the end of the upcoming school year._

As Lucius approached the meeting's room which the bloody idiots had decided should be held at Borgin and Burkes. He really did not want to be there. However he put his chin up and marched into the shop and was met by the leader (which was a joke in his opinion) Peter Pettigrew. How that baffoon became the leader after the Dark Lord's death Lucius never understood.

"Ahh Lucius, welcome, welcome. Have a seat." Peter said pointing to a seat around a large table. Lucius sat and noticed that the shops stock had been pushed to the sides to make room for the table. Around the table was Yaxley, Crabbe, Goyle and more of the death eaters that had avoided prison.

"Well might as well start this meeting with the obvious." Yaxley said pulling out a daily profit from 2 weeks ago. "The boy wonder is back." Around the table the other death eaters stiffened knowing what this meant for them.

"Yes. It's a shame he decided to appear. Now we won't have the fun of finding him and then killing him." Peter laughed. Lucius wanted to be anywhere but there at this point in time, he felt like once the dark lord had died he would be free of these people, but alas he was there in Borgin and Burkes stuck with a lord who didn't care about who he used to get what he wanted.

"Crabbe, any word on the boys Wizarding Soulmate." Crabbe worked in the Soulmate division of the ministry and had access to whose was whose soulmate as soon as that meet.

"No. Today was my day off, but i doubt anything changed. I'll check again tomorrow." Crabbe said in the low baritone voice of his.

"Good. I need to know when this happens and it will. It means the boy will have a weakness and I can not wait to exploit it." Peter smiled a chilling smile that made the hairs on Lucius's back stand up. "What news of the others?"

"The Old Potter's wench is teaching at Hogwarts and so is their pet wolf." Goyle replied. His eyes giving away his emotion. It was obvious to everyone there that Goyle was loving being back in the game. "But we don't know about Jones, Potter or Black yet."

"There's a rumour that Jones will be joining the auror department." Lucius spoke for the first time since attending the blasted meeting. "Another rumour that Potter will be writing for the sports section of the daily prophet." Lucius made the daring attempt to look at Peter and found him smiling at this news.

"Brilliant, we will have to keep an eye on them all won't we? What about Black?"

"Black's rumoured to be going into department of magical law enforcement." Avery stated with a complete poker face so no one could tell what he was thinking. "Should be easy to keep an eye on him."

"Right then, what else should we discuss, oh yes the problem of the teenagers ruining our plan last June. We should be asking ourselves gentlemen, what went wrong?" Peter asked ruefully daring anyone to answer.

"We underestimated those six students." Lucius started brave enough to answer the question. "We thought a bunch of school kids would not be able to defend themselves well but we were wrong. The Weasley Children, The Mudbloods, The Longbottom Brat and Loony Lovegood were able to nearly leave us defenseless. If it hadn't been for Yaxley's curse at one of the mudbloods we would not have been able to escape."

"You're quite right Lucius. I'm glad not all of my followers is blind to our faults. The rest of you should learn from our dear Lucius here and not be scared to speak up. The Dark Lord is no longer here and you needn't be worried about me killing you. Understood?" A resounding Yes followed Peter's question but Lucius knew better, that Peter had become just as bad as the Dark Lord over the past years and you had to be stupid to not know this. Gone was the scared rat that Peter was and here was the confident leader that demanded absolute loyalty to him.

"Right, Next what is this interesting news about Dumbledore?" Peter asked even though he most likely already knew the news.

"Apparently the old fool might not be as good as everyone thinks he is. I got an owl from my child stating that the mudblood Granger spoke about what happened in June at their prefect meeting on the train today and according to her the old crackpot did not come to their rescue in June. Pansy stated that the mudblood and the weaslette had sent a first year to get him at the start of the fight and for some reason he did not come to the fight." Parkinson said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Really?" Peter asked the question in an obviously rhetorical manner. "Well, well someone needs to find out what he was doing that was so important he couldn't go to the rescue of his precious students." Peter looked around expectantly at the other Death Eaters. "Well? Any volunteers?"

"I will." Severus Snape said as he stepped outside of the shadows from which he had been hiding. "I have the old fools trust. He will most likely tell me why." Snape smiled as he looked around and everyone gathered stopping at Lucius for a few more seconds then everyone else before quickly moving on to the next person.

"Great. I know i can count on you Severus." Peter smiled obviously happy with the development. Lucius was starting to get less and less comfortable and was relieved when Peter said the meeting was adjourned. Now he could go home to his wife and pretend to be happy about his brats new found soulmate. As he stood to leave he noticed something shiny coming out of Snape's pocket and thought that that was odd for the potions professor to have, as it was well known that Snape did not care for anything expensive. Lucius shook it off and made his way out. He reached the apparating point and went home.

R U B Y

Well, now we get to see the other side for the first time and a look at what happened in June. Thanks to Emerald (The other IronGirl) for Beta-ing and if you have not checked out her story on our profile please do! It's called Never Forgotten, Never Forgiven. That's all from me. I'll see you in the next chapter. Please Review don't be shy.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!

Cheerio,

Ruby XX


	5. Chapter 4: Falling Lamps

Disclaimer: I Still Unfortunately do not own Harry Potter. It's a recurring problem.

R U B Y

Chapter 4: Falling Lamps

Ginny could not believed what had happened in the past few hours. She had been moved out of the Gryffindor common room and was now living in the soulbond quarters with non other than Harry Potter! Her, the wizards soulmate of Harry Potter. She could not believe it and apparently if the great hall was anything to go by neither could the rest of the school. As the madness had calmed down _**his**_ brother had come to see her. She had tried to not think about it all summer but seeing his brother had brought up some memories and she did not want to go down memory lane. It was to painful to think about. He, her best friend and now-

 _No I will not think about that. Stupid death eaters._ Ginny shook her head to clear her thoughts. There was a sudden thud behind her doorway and she turned thinking about her latest problem. Harry Potter. She did not know what to think about their situation but she knew that they would need to get to know each other before anything was decided. So she asked as she moved to her doorway "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Just knocked over a lamp. Nothing's broken so don't worry." Harry replied. Ginny gave him a nod from her doorway and went back into her room. She would deal with all of this tomorrow when it had sunk in. She took out the fake Galleon Hermione had invented in July of last year due to the events in June. Nothing had changed it was still the same. Ginny and her friends had decided to call their little group the Defenders. As they would be defending people from any more attacks. They had gathered a lot of members in the short amount of time. She climbed into bed and turned of the light as soon as her face hit her pillow she was out like a light.

-R-

Harry could not believe what had happened this past evening. He had bonded with someone! He knew Sirius and his dad would start teasing him as soon as he told them in their scheduled meeting that night. Still he thought the girl he had bonded with was rather attractive. As he started to think about his soulmate he started to make his way to his bedroom. Until he walked straight into a lamp. "Bugger," he whispered as the lamp thudded to the door. He was picking it up when he heard. "Are you okay?" The girl who he still did not have the courage to ask the name of asked.

"Yes. Just knocked over a lamp. Nothing's broken so don't worry." He replied. She nodded at him in response and went back into her room. He would deal with the bond thing tomorrow he was too tired tonight it was tiring stuff crashing and setting the Willow on fire. He placed the lamp on the table and walked to his room. He changed for bed and picked up the mirror dreading the meeting that was about to happen.

-U-

Tonks sometimes hated her job. Kingsley had decided that Tonks should stay behind after her shift was over to take the new member of staff for a tour of the aurors office. She thought it was stupid like you needed to know the office when most of the aurors work was done outside. Hestia Jones was the newest recruit to the department after spending 15 nearly 16 years in hiding with the Potter's, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Tonks admired them for it, they were amazing being able to hide for that long. She wondered how they taught the boy magic without the ministry finding them.

"Excuse me?" A very feminine voice asked. Tonks turned round and there was Hestia Jones. Hestia had black hair and hazel eyes. Tonks thought she was very pretty. "Are you Nymphadora Tonks?" Tonks nodded, "Yes but most people call me Tonks. I'm not fond of the Nymphadora part." Hestia laughed a musical laugh. "So I'm supposed to take you on a tour of the department but personally I feel like it would be a waste of time. We are hardly here, however, Kingsley insists and his word is law in here. Shall we?" And with that Tonks set off to the office block with Hestia hot on her heels. They spent an hour touring the office and by the end Tonks was ready to go to bed.

-B-

Remus was tired, the full moon had been two nights ago and he just wanted to be curled up in bed. He had attended the feast and was now dealing with the situation regarding Prongs jr. Harry had bonded with Ginny Weasley. Remus had met Arthur Weasley briefly back in an order meeting over 17 years ago and thought Arthur was rather nice and was genuinely happy for Prongs jr. Remus tuned back into the emergency staff meeting.

"Mr Potter and Miss Weasley will just have to do the same as Mr Malfoy and Miss Green. They will be given the work for the first week and will work in their quarters." McGonagall said firmly. " They will be perfectly fine. Miss Weasley is a trustworthy student and will keep Mr Potter in line."

"I don't doubt that Minerva." Said Dumbledore or as Harry called him Dumbledork. "But there is the issue regarding Miss Weasley's ability to keep certain things quiet." Now Remus was interested. What did the girl know? He exchanged a look with Lily. Her look said it must have been something to do with last June. It was the reason they had come out of hiding and if the girl knew something they needed to make sure that she trusted them enough to tell them. In the very least Harry.

"What things quiet?" Lily asked the old man with one of her eyebrows raised. The old man simply replied:

"Need to know basis things, Mrs Potter." Dumbledore answered "Nothing you need concern yourself with."

"I think I do in case she says these things in my class." Lily retorted back.

"There was an incident in June that we had a very unfortunate accident in." Dumbledore immediately replied as if it had been rehearsed thousands of time.

"It was no accident Albus." McGonagall said very quickly. "It was-"

"Now, now Minerva let's not dwell on such negative things." Dumbledore cut McGonagall off. _He is scared about something,_ Remus thought, _how interesting._ McGonagall glared at Dumbledore but said no more. Snape cleared his throat. _When did he arrive? He wasn't at the feast,_ Remus thought.

"If that's all I have something to discuss with you headmaster." Snape said in the monotone voice that he had had since he was a teen.

"Yes, yes. We are done. Everyone is dismissed." Dumbledore waved them off. McGonagall left and Remus saw a strange looking necklace around her neck. _What's that?_ Remus thought. He stood up and left the room. Outside he pulled Lily off to the side.

"Something definitely happened in the attack last June." She said.

"Yes." He agreed "Did you get a good look at what McGonagall's necklace?" He asked her. She shook her head no. "Whatever it was it was unusual. I need to get a better look at it. At first I thought it was a Galleon but that was stupid who would make a Galleon into a necklace?"

"I don't know. Anyway, I'm off to the mansion you coming?" Lily asked. Remus nodded and off they went.

R U B Y

Ta-da! Remus POV and the introduction of Lily, Tonks and Hestia in this chapter. A little bit of Harry and Ginny in the beginning as well. We also got some more info on what actually happened last June and why the Potter's, Black, Jones and Lupin came out of hiding. I Hoped you enjoyed and check out Iron Girl Emeralds (who beta'd this) story Never Forgotten, Never Forgiven (link in profile above). Please **REVIEW!**

Cheerio,

Ruby XX


	6. Chapter 5: Clumsy Genes

Disclaimer: I Still Unfortunately do not own Harry Potter. Sighs…

R U B Y

Chapter 5: Clumsy genes

When Crabbe went into work the next morning he checked the bonds that had occurred the previous day. While he was looking through the records he stumbled across the one thing that would make Peter very happy or extremely angry. The Boy who wouldn't die had bonded but he had bonded to the Weaslette one of the stupid teens which had caused a problem for them last June. He quickly copied this new information downed and tucked the piece of parchment in his pocket. This would make things interesting…

-R-

When Ginny woke the next morning she was extremely confused as to where she was then it dawned on her. She had bonded to someone and not just any one Harry Potter. That's why she was in a new bed and not in the Gryffindor dorms. She got up and proceeded to get ready for the rest of the day. When she walked into the dining/living room. She saw on the table two piles of books. School books. But why were they here? She then noticed a piece of paper as she looked at it she realised it was a note and It said:

 _Dear Mr Potter and Miss Weasley,_

 _On this table you will find your school books and what the work is that you would've have covered in the first week but due to certain circumstances the teaching staff of hogwarts have agreed to allow the both of you to work from your dorm as to make certain you are not separated. When it comes to the matter of food to the left and the right of the books you will see plates these plates will automatically clean themselves after use. Say what you wish to eat to the plate and the elf's in hogwarts kitchen will send it. All of your work has to be done by Monday._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Prof. McGonagall_

Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Ginny looked up to see Harry looking at the table with a look of confusion. She moved to let him see the books and some understanding dawned on his face.

"We have to complete this all by Monday." Ginny said nervously as it was the first time she had properly spoken to him, last night didn't count as she had only asked him a question. "That's what the note says."

"There's a note?" He replied. His voice was low and reminded Ginny of velvet. He moved passed her and Ginny took this opportunity to sit in the seat on the right out of his way. He read the note quickly and then moved on to study the books. Ginny looked away from him and down at her plate and whispered "Bacon, Sausage and Egg." and as an afterthought "Please." The food appeared before and she said a quick thank you before tucking in. When she looked up she saw Harry munching on some weird looking bread. "What's that?" she asked and quickly wished that he didn't think she was rude.

"French toast. It's something my mum used to make me for breakfast. It's good. You might like it." He replied after he had swallowed what he was eating. Ginny nodded and picked up the first book and noticed a piece of parchment sticking out. She took the parchment out and read the title it was her potions book. Snape had set her two tasks one on the use of flobberworm, 2 feet long and it was due in on Monday. The other to brew a potion called the Draught of Living Death, apparently it should be a pink colour if done correctly and was used for prolonging death. Where would she get the ingredients? She looked around the room and saw a door that had not been there the previous night. She crossed the room and opened it wand ready incase something was inside. It was empty except for the ingredients that she needed and she supposed Harry would need. She went back to the parchment and saw that the potion had to be done by Friday. So she went into her room and picked up her cauldron and started working on the potion. When she looked up to see what Harry was doing he had settled on the couch and was reading what looked like a Charms book. As if sensing her gaze he looked up straight at her and Ginny quickly looked back down at her potion.

This was they spent their first day only stopping work to eat and finally go to bed.

-U-

Sirius was tired. It had been a long first day at work and the department of magical law enforcement was not all it was cracked up to be. He was hungry to start with and he couldn't leave until he had finished some stupid report. He just wanted to go back to the mansion and see Hestia. Thinking of Hestia brought a smile to Sirius's face. His girlfriend of two years was now an auror. They had learnt they were soulmates back in sixth year (which had disappointed a lot of girls as they had major crushes on him) but he did not regret anything. Hestia had finally said yes to being his girlfriend only 7 years ago and he couldn't be happier. Remus constantly teased him about the fact he had not asked the question yet. Sirius told him to shove off, but now James had started to tease him and he didn't know what to think. Did he want to get married? He hadn't really thought about it until now. He loved Hestia, oh boy did he, but marriage? Was he ready to make that big of commitment? He shook his head and continued on writing the bloody report. The sooner he finished the sooner he could go home to Hestia.

-B-

Harry couldn't sleep. Facts and Spells kept swimming around his heads as soon as he closed his eyes. He looked at the book shelf that his room had come with. As he got out of the bed he naturally thanks to his mother's genes tripped. When he reached the shelf and pulled off a muggle children's book called The BFG. He dropped It. It was a book his mother read to him when he was younger. He loved it. His dad never understood why he did love it but his dad didn't get a lot of things to do with muggles. He picked up the book and got back into bed carefully. As he was reading it his eyes started to close and he fell asleep.

-Y-

Authors note:

Phew! This chapter is finally done! I feel like it is more of a filler but I think this is how they would have spent their first day. Don't worry their second day will start to get more interesting. However I added some Sirius pov and a little Crabbe at the beginning. Next chapter will be another death eaters chapter with hopefully ginny and harry's second day together I make no promises. Please **REVIEW!** Remember to check out Emeralds story Never Forgotten, Never Forgiven, there are links on our profile.

Hope you enjoyed,

Cheerio,

Ruby XX


	7. Chapter 6: Death Eaters Anonymous Part 2

Disclaimer: I Still Unfortunately do not own Harry Potter. Despite Emerald telling me I do…

R U B Y

Chapter 6: Death Eaters Anonymous Part 2

Lucius was at his limit for the second time this week he was at another bloody D.E. (death eaters) meeting. Apparently there had been a very interesting development that could not be put off talking about. _This better be bloody important or now they were just wasting my precious time._ Lucius thought glaring at the table while his head was lowered.

"Is everyone here? Good." Peter spoke from the head of the table and Lucius looked up he did not want to get on the bad side of Peter for not paying attention. "Crabbe has some interesting news for us all. Crabbe?" Peter looked expectantly at Crabbe. Crabbe gulped before replying.

"The Boy has bonded." Frenzy broke out across the table. The majority of the table grinned like christmas had come early. The minority including Lucius kept a poker face not showing any emotion at all. Crabbe continued after the noise died down. "He has bonded to the Weaslette, the one from last June." At this the table went quiet. This was neither good nor bad. The Weaslette was the one Lucius feared as she would not be happy about last June. Draco had told him that the boy had been her best friend. She would not be an easy target.

"Well." Peter started. "This should make things interesting. The girl will not be easy to kill. We also have no knowledge to how good the boy is either. We must be prepared for anything. For now keep tabs on Old Potter, Jones and Black as we know Severus, who isn't here tonight, will be keeping an eye on the others." Lucius looked round the table and noticed for the first time since attending the meeting that the majority of the chairs were missing people. Oh, how Lucius wanted to go home. He wanted to be anywhere but here in fact. "There is another Hogsmeade trip planned for November 3rd and this will be the best time for us to attack so without the old man's meddling people will start to fear us all again. Avery, Yaxley and Goyle you will all lead this attack. Understood?" A resounding Yes was heard throughout the room and Peter smiled. "That's all you are dismissed." With that Peter waved his hand at them all and everyone stood up and started to leave.

Lucius stood outside Borgin and Burkes and wondered why he was a death eater at first it was for blood purity but now…

Lucius shook his head if any of the death eaters could use Legilimency he may have been killed right then and there. With a quick look over his shoulder to see if anyone else was around Lucius apparated away to the one person who could help him now and they would help him or else…

-R U B Y-

Harry awoke to a loud crack that made him roll over and naturally fall out of the bloody bed. He fought his way out of the blanket and once he was free stood up. He had taken two steps forwards before falling again onto the floor. When he finally had made it into the living/dining room he saw what had caused the crash. A house elf.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Harry asked nicely. His mother and father had taught him to be nice to house elves when he was young. They had told them that if he treated them horribly they would either end up rebellious or crazy.

"O-oh! Mr Potter sir, Dobby didn't see you sir. Sorry sir. Did Dobby wake you up? Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!" The elf Dobby started bashing his head on the nearest available thing which was the lamp Harry had crashed into two nights ago.

"Hey, stop hitting yourself." Harry tried to calm him down. "Why are you here?" Harry asked hoping the elf hadn't woken up Ginny. He glanced nervously at her door which remained closed.

"Dobby is here to clean your room sir! Dobby has taken the responsibility of looking after Miss Ginny's cleaning since she saved Dobby in her first year sir and got Dobby a job here sir! She is an amazing witch sir! Dobby promised himself sir to make sure she is looked after while she is here at Hogwarts sir! Especially after last June sir!" Dobby rambled. The last sentence caught Harry's attention and before he could stop himself he asked.

"What happened last June, Dobby?" Dobby's eyes widened and looked at Harry in horror before saying.

"Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby! Sorry Sir Dobby's not supposed to talk to others about last June because Dumbledore says so sir! Dobby doesn't understand why sir! Dobby couldn't stand to not do anything to help Miss Ginny through that tough time sir! Dobby has sworn to not talk about as to not upset her sir! Dobby won't sir!" Harry processed this information. So Ginny was involved with last June? He told the elf to finish his job. Dobby bowed and started to work again.

"Dobby do you think? If it's okay with you. Could you possibly take me and Ginny's completed work to our teachers? Mines the right pile on the coffee table and Ginny's ones two. It's the vile and these two?" Harry asked holding out the two essay's she had done to the elf.

"Dobby would be honored sir!" The elf squeaked.

"Once you finished here though not right now." Harry said quickly. Dobby nodded and turned back to his work.

"Of course Sir!" He said

Harry went over to the table to start eating. He ordered his food and tucked straight in. When he had finished he looked up and saw the elf had gone. Ginny's door opened and she walked over to the table Harry was still sat at and whispered something to the plate and her breakfast appeared. Harry got up from the table looked at his pile of work he still had to do on the coffee table. He had done his charms essay and defence essay's (trust Remus to set him two). He had also complete the really long Transfiguration homework the previous night. He decided to have a crack at potions and went into his room to collect his cauldron. When he walked back into the room he noticed Ginny had finished her breakfast and was looking or maybe glaring at her work pile. This made Harry chuckle he set the cauldron down on the dining table. He then walked into the cupboard he saw Ginny walk into the other day and picked up his ingredients. When he returned Ginny had moved to the couch and was starting an essay by the looks of it. Harry started his potion.

Halfway through it he reached for the rats liver when it dropped onto the floor. Curse his clumsy genes. As he went to pick it up another hand beat him to it. Harry looked up to see Ginny holding the liver.

"I'll get rid of this, you stay and watch your potion. I'll get you another don't worry." With that she turned around and walked off. Harry looked back at his potion to make sure everything was okay. When she returned she handed him the liver he mumbled a thank you. She replied "You're welcome." Then went to sit back on the couch to complete her essay.

When Harry had finished his potion he bottled it up and moved to the couch to start his potions essay. He got the feeling someone was watching him and when he looked up he saw Ginny was. She blushed and looked away. Harry thought it was cute. He started his potions essay and when he was halfway through it he felt his free hand, the one he wasn't writing with, on something. He looked down it was her hand.

"Sorry." He said as he moved it.

"Don't be." She replied. Harry was sure he was the one now blushing.

-R U B Y-

Authors Note

Ta Da! Another chapter! **REVIEW!** Check out Emeralds story (Go to our profile scroll down to stories). Looks like they are starting to get interesting between those two crazy kids and Who is Lucius meeting? You'll find out…

Thank you for reading I hoped you enjoyed and **REVIEW!** If you didn't catch my hint eariler in the AN.

See you next time!

Cheerio,

Ruby XX


	8. Chapter 7: Smelly Pubs

AN: So I was ill. Which is why I am posting this soooo much later than planned. Your Welcome.

Disclaimer: I Still Unfortunately do not own Harry Potter. I'm crying internally about it.

R U B Y

Chapter 7: Smelly Pubs

Tonks was running down the corridor of Hogwarts. Something she never imagined doing again. She was late as usual to an Order meeting. She hurried to get to Dumbledore's office and barely made it. Kingsley was waiting for her.

"You're late." It wasn't an accusation more of a point.

"Yeah, well that happens when you have to deal with a report on how we went wrong in Romania." Tonks replied and complained at the same time. Kingsley shook his head and said the password to the gargoyle. In they went.

Hours and Hours later or that was what it felt like to Tonks, Dumbledore had just droned on and on. As Tonks was walking down all of the corridors, too many corridors in Tonks opinion, she realised she must have taken a wrong turn as she had ended up on the 2nd floor near Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. _Great, now I'm lost_ Tonks thought. She had a knack for it. If only she had a map that could help her.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" A very deep voice said from behind her. When Tonks turned round there stood Remus Lupin one of the six people who had been in hiding for 15 years. When she opened her mouth to reply she looked into his eyes and there was a bright light.

-R U B Y-

When she walked into the pub she noticed the foul stench of beer and ale. As much as she rather not be there, she was meeting someone. He was demanding her help. As she looked around the pub she took in all of the people sitting around her. To her left a man who was obviously cheating on his wife his ring was on his finger and he was chatting up his fourth or fifth woman that evening. To her right a witch in a veil was sat in her direction. She cast a silencing charm and also a confundus as she was sure that was someone from Dumbledore's order. When she looked back at the doorway she saw that he had arrived. He looked around and spotted her walking towards her table quickly. Lucius did not look well in fact he looked almost ill and scared. As he was sitting done he said

"You can help me right?"

"Depends." She responded "Why do you want my help?" He glanced around nervously as if he were expecting someone to have followed him there.

"I want to be free of the Dea- the you know what's. They are planning things I want no part in." He wouldn't meet her eyes almost like he was embarrassed to be there. Which she supposed he must be. He was a pureblood after all and at the moment considered very dangerous for her and her colleague's. She did need to catch up the last of the leaders with this interesting development but that particular leader was a bit preoccupied at the moment. The other leaders said yes they needed more people like Lucius to do some of the dirty work as they couldn't. They had to be on their best behavior for Dumbledore and had to pretend they were on Dumbledore's side his loyal and not so blind followers. They had no love for the old man, he had gotten one of their own killed last year after all and it had nearly divided them. Had it not been for the leader who was busy they would have crumbled and fallen into Dumbledore's hands. She took a breath before replying:

"You mean the plot to kill Harry Potter and his bonded mate?" She asked and waited for his reaction. His eyes widened in shock that she knew Peter's plan. "You thought we didn't have a spy in your ranks. We also have some in the order." She cleared her throat. "The only way you will survive is to join our organisation, but you realized that right?" She arched her eyebrow waiting for his response.

"Yes. I did." He met her eyes. "What do i have to do?" He asked almost determined. She could work with that. She took in his appearance and saw that he was really willing to leave. So she spoke carefully and said:

"Well, firstly you have to…"

-R U B Y-

AN

I am soooooooooooooooooo sorry i was ill for the past few days and this chapter is short because i struggled to write it. Please **REVIEW!** I hope you enjoyed and don't worry i will bring you chapter 8 as soon as i can. **REVIEW!**

Cheerio,

Ruby XX


	9. Chapter 8:The Normality of The Situation

Disclaimer: I Still Unfortunately do not own Harry Potter. I Still have hope that I will one day…

-R-U-B-Y-

 **AN: I can not even begin to say how sorry I am for the delay. I have had some things these past few weeks that I have had to deal with and on top of all of that I also had writers block! But this I hope makes up for it. Thank you for not giving up on this story.**

Chapter 8: The Normality of The Situation

Sirius never wanted to forget this moment in his lifetime. Remus Lupin batchelor extraordinaire had bonded with someone! He thanked his lucky stars this had happened. Although he did have to say that it was about time the wolf found someone. Sirius supposed that Nymphadora Tonks probably had no idea what to do about Lupin. As he thought about it he recognised the girls last name. It was the last name of the muggleborn his cousin Andromeda married when Sirius was 11. This would make for quite an interesting pairing and Sirius could not wait to watch it develop.

-R-

Ginny stretched out she had spent the majority of the third day finishing her school work. Now at 5pm she had finally finished all the work they had set. Ginny felt like doing a little dance to celebrate. Instead she glanced at Harry across the room who was writing something down on a piece of parchment with an owl next to him by the open window. The owl was a beautiful snowy owl which seemed have a sort of glow in the sunlight.

"Take this to the Potter Mansion, please Hedwig." Harry said to the owl tying the parchment which he had rolled up to the owl's leg. The owl Hedwig gave him a hoot and an affectionate nip before flying out through the open window. Ginny looked away then and got up to head into the kitchen. She started to make something to eat when she felt a presence behind her. She turned around to find Harry behind her.

"Um… Could I… Errrr… Could I have some of the food you are making?" He asked her.

"Sure, I think I might have enough for two." She replied and turned back around to the dish. "But you have to set the table."

"Fair enough." He said and started to set the table.

-U-

Dinner was awkward to say the least, they made small talk here and there getting to know each other a little better. When it was finished they both did the dishes Harry washed them while Ginny dried them off. Harry was surprised to learn that Ginny did dishes the muggle way as not many wizards know how to. She told him it was because she had stayed with her muggleborn friend one summer and learned that this way of cleaning them was better than the wizard's way. After all the work had been done they sat down on the couch and talked the night away. Harry was waiting for the reply from his dad that would arrive hopefully the next moring.

-B-

When Ginny woke up the next morning she woke up on a pillow that was hot and moving. She opened her eyes to discover her pillow was not a pillow but infact Harry. She blushed and realized that they must have fallen asleep when they were talking during the night. She reckoned they must have moved into this position during her sleep. She got up trying to not wake up Harry and immediately tripped over his feet and landed flat on her face.

"Ow!" Ginny exclaimed scrambling to her feet and quickly glanced at Harry to make sure he hadn't woken up to her fall. It seemed fate was working with her as he had slept through the whole thing. A hoot caught Ginny's attention Hedwig had returned with a letter attached to his leg. _Well, nothing for it now I have to wake him up._ Ginny thought.

"Er… Harry… Harry, you need to wake up your owls here with a letter" Ginny gently nudged him as she tried to wake him up. Harry groaned and woke up slowly his eyes opened in confusion and then seemed to become clear with realization as to why he was on the couch instead of his bed.

"My what?" Harry asked.

"Your owl. She has a letter for you." Ginny replied and pointed over to the snowy owl. Harry followed her hand and Ginny moved out of the way to let him get to his owl. He undid the letter and started to read it.

"Want Breakfast?" Ginny asked as she looked at the clock on the wall. She started of to the kitchen and was halfway there when she heard his reply.

"Sure." Ginny set about making breakfast thinking that maybe things would be less awkward now they have started to get to know each other. Well she hoped that things were starting to change now for both of them.

-Y-

The Boy had a Soulmate this was just the sort of thing Peter had been waiting for. The boy now had a weakness and Peter was going to use it to his full advantage. He just needed the right moment to strike but for now he began making his plan foolproof. He would need his stupid Death Eaters to start causing a little terror in the wizarding world for the seeds of Dumbledore's Special Light Magic certain destruction...

-R-U-B-Y-

 **AN: Well the plot is starting to thicken *cackles evilly in the corner*. This may not be the most interesting chapter ever but there's a reason for it. Ginny and Harry will start to talk more and I have something major that will happen in the next chapter Hint Hint Wink Wink Nudge Nudge. As I said in my AN above I'm so sorry for the delay but here it is! REVIEW! Check Emeralds story link on our profile. REVIEW!**

 **Cheerio,**

 **Ruby 3**

 **REVIEW! FAVOURITE! FOLLOW!**


	10. Chapter 9: Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I Still Unfortunately do not own Harry Potter. But someday I might!

-R-U-B-Y-

Chapter 9: Diagon Alley

.

 **BOOM!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BOOM!**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"PLEASE! NO! I BEG YOU!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"HAHAHAHAHA"

Rubble was everywhere. Bodies lay in the street dead. Diagon Alley was in chaos. Men in masks went about the street blowing things up and shooting the killing curse at anyone they pleased. Aurors and Order members fought a losing battle. Only Gringotts stood untouched by the attackers. Some people had run into Gringotts to protect themselves, others would try and hide but it was no use the attackers were killing anything they saw and managed to find. Bodies were dropping left right and centre.

Hestia arrived at the scene late thanks to a certain dog cough-Sirius-cough and now she was glad she was late it was horrible. She turned over the nearest body and let out a scream. It was Ollivander the old wandmaker, that was going to hurt the wizarding world. She had just moved on to the next body when one of the Death Eaters appeared in front of her and raised his wand.

"Avada Ka-"

"Bombarda!" A voice yelled from behind her. She turned round to face her saviour to see her wizard soulmate Sirius glaring at the Death Eater who had been so close to killing her. She got up from where she was crouching and ran to him and kissed him. When she pulled away she got her wand out and ran to where she heard people screaming these Death Eaters didn't know who they were about to deal with.

"Avad-"

"Stupefy."

"Cruc-"

"Finiate." The Blast of light was blinding, people screamed, others welcomed it and Sirius dropped his jaw in shock. When the light died down it seemed that only the Death Eaters had been effected as they were all unconscious on the floor. There was silence and then people realized something had happened that could save them, they started to panic.

"How-? When did you-? How?" Sirius stuttered out to Hestia. She turned round to see him staring at her in shock.

"Nevermind How." Hestia replied "Sonorus. **ATTENTION PEOPLE OF DIAGON ALLEY. THAT SPELL WILL ONLY LAST SO LONG GET OUT OF HERE! GET THE INJURED TO ST MUNGO'S! LEAVE THE DEAD! GO GO GO!** " There was a mad rush after Hestia had finished yelling this. She grabbed Sirius's hand and apparated away.

-R-

 _ **DEATH EATERS DESTROY DIAGON!**_

 _ **By C . V . Smith**_

 _Yesterday afternoon signals the start of dark times for the wizarding world like the attack in Hogsmeade last June. Death Eaters appeared in Diagon Alley and destroyed nearly everything apart from Knocturn Allley and Gringotts. Both were never touched possibly because they were of value to the Death Eaters who attacked. Currently 98 people are in Saint Mungo's in Critical Condition. While 105 people are currently being treated for minor injuries. However it our greatest regret to inform everyone that over 300 people were killed in the attacks yesterday most notably: the wandmaker Ollivander, Flourish from Flourish and Blotts and Quidditch Star Samuel Hornby. For names of all people who were brutally murdered see pages 7-9._

 _Inquiries are being made into this barbaric attack and so far all we know is that what stopped the Death Eaters was a bright light as described by witnesses. What was this light? Another witness described what it was like; "_ I thought I was going to die everything was being blown up and I thought this is it i'm going to die and like then this bright light tore through the street and like when it cleared it was like all of the Death Eaters were on the floor unconscious. Then there was this voice a girls yelling to get the injured to Saint Mungo's and get everyone who wasn't to just leave and like I wasn't stupid I got myself out of there.

 _People are wondering why this happened? Why now?_

 _We at The Daily Prophet hope to get down to the bottom of this._

 _We at The Daily Prophet give our condolences to the people who are affected by this attack and our hearts are with you._

-U-

Ginny and Harry stared at the paper.

"Th-That's Horrible." Ginny managed. Harry nodded. He couldn't say anything. Yesterday after they had woken up they had had a visit from Mcgonagall to see how they were doing and afterwards had bonded some more. This morning they had woken up to a copy of The Daily Prophet on the dining table. Ginny was hastily writing a letter when Harry came out of his thoughts.

"Could I borrow Hedwig?" She asked. Harry nodded and called Hedwig in. Ginny tied the letter to the owl's leg and told Hedwig to go to a place called 'The Borrow'. Then she turned and curled up on the couch. Harry sat down next to her and pulled her close to comfort her. It was obvious to him someone she loved might have been in Diagon on the day of the attacks. Harry realized that he needed to give her comfort if something had happened to her loved ones.

-B-

Molly Weasley was absolutely worried. She had spent 15 hours in St Mungo's emergency room waiting for news on her son. George sat next to her on the left and Arthur on the right. Bill and Charlie had gone to borrow to see if Ginny or Ron had sent the letters. The door opened and a healer stepped out.

"Mr and Mrs Weasley?"

-Y-

Ron was in the owlery sending off his letter to home. He needed to know if someone had been hurt.

-R-U-B-Y-

 **AN Whoop! Double Update. Check out Emeralds story. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I hope you enjoyed this. Next chapter will have Hinny Moments but I had to do the attack on Diagon to show that the bad guys mean business.**

 **Hope you enjoyed,**

 **REVIEW!**

 **Cheerio,**

 **Ruby 3**

 **REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10: A Girl's Thoughts

Disclaimer: I Still Unfortunately do not own Harry Potter. One can only hope!

-R-U-B-Y-

Chapter 10: A Girl's Thoughts

-R-

When Hermione entered Saint Mungo's at 8:00 in the morning on a Saturday she was not a happy camper. Of course she was worried for Ron's brother but she was so sleepy and she hadn't even had a cup of tea or breakfast. When they had arrived in the waiting room the whole Weasley clan was there minus Ginny, Fred and Percy. Well Percy care more about his job than the family which had put a strain on him and the family so Hermione knew he would most likely come to the hospital. Ginny was stuck in the apartment with Harry for today and tomorrow so she couldn't be there. They had sent Ginny a letter explaining what was going on. Fred well there had been no word or update on his condition. His twin George looked like a wreck but then so did all the Weasley's bar Ron at present. Hermione sighed she just wanted something that would wake her up then she might be able to function properly. Beside her Ron's head kept dropping as if he were nodding off well Hermione wasn't going to let that happen. "Ron, wake up." She nudged him. He straightened up immediately gave her a nod and asked if she wanted anything. There was a slight coldness to his tone but he had been that way since they had discovered they were not wizard soulmates and with what happened last June. She told him she would like a cup of tea and some food and he was off. Hermione knew that what happened last June had affected all 5 of them. When the Death Eaters attacked Hogsmeade Hermione felt not only did _**that**_ happen but they all lost a part of themselves too. She looked around the waiting room Bill and Charlie were openly discussing something to do with their jobs, Mr Weasley was holding a sobbing Mrs Weasley and saying soothing words to her and George, well George was pale and for the first time in the years Hermione had known him was not grinning or plotting pranks. Hermione got up and moved over to George and sat next to him. He made no movement to show that he recognised her presence. "How you doing?" She asked him gently and quietly to not bring attention to their conversation if it would turn into one. "How do you think!" George snapped at her. "I think you're angry at yourself that you couldn't do anything and you feel like it should be you in there and not Fred." He flinched when she said Fred's name. "Most of all I think you are worried and scared. I get that. I've gone through this before. Just know this I still to this day feel guilty about last June, so do the others, we know it was not our fault but that feeling of guilt just won't go away. You just learn to live with it." George lifted his head to look at her. "Really?" He asked. "Yeah. It sucks. Just know that I know sympathy isn't what you want right now but if you need to talk Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville or me are always up for a chat." Ron re-entered the waiting room at this point and walked over to Hermione to give her the drink and food she ordered. She thanked him and he went over to Bill and Charlie. George was silent for a while so Hermione ate her food. At 10am he thanked her quietly for her talk and resumed his position for another hour or so.

-U-

Later in the day after no updates Bill and Mr Weasley went out and got lunch for everyone. Hermione managed to get George to eat something and made small talk with him throughout the day. The biggest thing that happened was at 3pm according to the clock on the waiting room hall, Hermione and basically the entire family had been looking at the clock hourly, Percy burst through the door. " I-I Heard what happened and that Fr-Fred was still in Intensive Care and… Look I know I've been a prat, but Fred's my brother and I know I haven't been spending time with you guys, but… Look I… I'm sorry and it may be too late to say this bu-." He was cut off by George hugging him. "You're here now and that at this point is what counts." George said quietly so quietly it was almost a whisper. Mrs Weasley started sobbing and launched herself at both of them, sobbing: "My Boys." over and over again. The other four Weasleys were in shock and Hermione was grinning from ear to ear. During this dark time something good had occurred. This is what the Weasley's were fighting for and it warmed her heart. It reminded her that there were things worth fighting for. A healer passed through and walked into Fred's room. When she immediately ran out yelling for a senior healer the moment that the Weasley family had been having was over. Immediately they (the Weasleys) went pale and scared expressions crossed all of their faces. Hermione snapped out of her shock as a senior healer ran into the room. Hermione stopped the Junior Healer and asked "What's happening?". The healer mumbled her reply "He's awake. He's asking for someone named George?" Hermione smiled and pointed to George. "That's George Fred's twin. I think you should tell your news." The healer nodded and walked over to George. The disbelief and then happiness that came over his face made Hermione grin. George turned and went to walk into the room but stopped. "Er Mum do you want to come in with me and see Fred?" Mrs Weasley nodded while starting to burst into tears again. They walked in together George holding onto his mother's hand like a lifeline. Hermione said her goodbyes and told them she would deliver the news personally to Ginny. She felt like this was a family moment and she would be intruding.

-B-

Mrs Weasley had never been so happy to see her Fred awake than she was now. Her boy had pulled through when the healers had thought he wouldn't. She remembered yesterday and the news they gave her that broke her heart.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Molly Weasley was absolutely worried. She had spent 15 hours in St Mungo's emergency room waiting for news on her son. George sat next to her on the left and Arthur on the right. Bill and Charlie had gone to borrow to see if Ginny or Ron had sent the letters. The door opened and a healer stepped out._

" _Mr and Mrs Weasley?" The healer asked._

" _Thats us." Arthur replied. The healer smiled at them sadly. George had appeared next to Mrs Weasley and was holding onto her to support her._

" _I'm afraid that it is not looking too good for Mr Weasley. The damage from the wall is extreme and there is a 5% chance of him living." The healer said and tried to look sympathetic. Mrs Weasley wanted to take that fake sympathy and hit the healer with it. If the healer thought sympathy was what Mrs Weasley needed at that point then she was wrong. Molly wanted to see her son. George fell to the floor and cried, Mr Weasley stared at the healer as if expecting her to say she was joking. The healer continued "We are trying everything we can to make sure he is one of the 5% who lives." Molly's head was reeling. She just wanted to see Fred and that he be ok so she could smother him and have him complain that she was smothering him. The healer turned round and walked back into the room and the Weasleys were left in shock and grief._

(Present)

As she looked at her son she started to notice things she hadn't before and maybe that was because she had almost lost him. George was by his side in a chair. "How are you Freddie?" He asked in a quiet voice. Poor George the past 36 hours had drained him but he had refused to leave the hospital incase anything happened to Fred when he wasn't there. "Mm okay." Fred slurred his reply. His voice not used to talking after 36 hours of unconsciousness. "Hi mum." Mrs Weasley smiled and was instantly by his side. "Ohh Freddie." She sobbed. The healers left after they had run the tests they wanted to run. Mr Weasley, Ron and Bill walked in. "Hermione's gone to Hogwarts to let them know and see Ginny to tell her the good news. Charlie's in the waiting room with Percy." Bill informed everyone. "Percy's here." "I'm honored to be worthy enough for his presence. I didn't think I would be worthy." Fred joked and everyone bar Mrs Weasley sighed in relief, if Fred could joke he would be fine. Mrs Weasley cried tears of relief instead. "Now why is GInny not presently round my sick bed?" Fred demanded. "She just bonded with Harry effing Potter you git." "George." Mrs Weasley Freddie was going to be alright and her family would be whole again. Fred just laughed. Which made her smile. She hoped Ginny was doing alright with the Potter boy, she had heard good things about him. Now if only she could get Hermione one of her sons as her soulmates everything would be fine. She had been sad when Ron wasn't her soulmate and obviously George wasn't otherwise something would have happened in the waiting room but Mrs Weasley was certain one of her sons was, but at this point in time her attention would be to getting her boy better. She watched her men laugh and watched the way they teased Percy when he came into the room. These were her boys and she couldn't be prouder, she just Ginny were here to complete it. Mr Weasley came and stood next to her and took her hand and Mrs Weasley felt hope for the first time since the attack 2 days ago. Her family at the moment was safe and she would make sure it would stay that way.

-Y-

Ginny stared at the note that had arrived last night. She couldn't look away. _Fred is in critical condition. 5% chance of survival. Will send you news if anything happens. We understand your situation so would Fred. Love you. Bill._ When this had arrived Ginny had broken down and Harry had been a rock. He made sure she ate some food and then had put her to bed. Ginny had cried herself to sleep. She had woken up an hour ago and had sat on the couch where she had spent the last hour staring at the letter lost in thought. She couldn't lose Fred, she just couldn't. Last June was practically still fresh in her mind. She was still sat there when Harry joined her, he was trying his best and GInny appreciated that. At 4pm there was a knock on their door. Harry got up and opened it. "Hi! I'm Ginny's friend Hermione? I have news on Fred that she might want to hear?" Ginny leapt of the couch and crashed into Harry causing both of them to tumble to the floor. Harry was heavy and Ginny struggled against him. "Sorry." Harry whispered, she could feel his breath on her face, he needed a breath mint. He rolled off of her and stood up. Ginny sat up and took the hand Hermione offered. "Tell me the news." She told Hermione bracing herself for the worse. "He's awake and stable." Hermione said and Ginny almost fell back down in relief, if Harry hadn't caught her. "Let's get you to the couch." He said and carried her there. Hermione sat down with them in the armchair that they had. "When do you think i'll be able to see him?" Ginny inquired anxious to know. "Monday." Came the reply. "Dumbledore has given you special permission due to the circumstances." Harry stiffened at Dumbledore's name. Ginny had noticed these things about him whenever an order member or the crack pot was mentioned he tensed as if he didn't like hearing their names. This made Ginny wonder why he didn't like them, she herself had reasons, last June being the main one, but Harry… well he wouldn't speak about the past ten years or his home life which to Ginny was just bizarre. Ginny was determined to crack the boy that was Harry James Potter. After all she was his soulmate...

-R-U-B-Y-

 **AN Here you are! I know I promised Hinny moments but this was important. The aftermath of anything is going to affect people. But as you can see Ginny is starting to become determined to know him which sounds interesting to me! I could never kill of the twins, I have plans for them mwhahaha. Review and favourite and you know the drill.**

 **Review Reply Time:**

 **meekerprincess9778** **\- Dobby unfortunately is still locked up in malfoy manor :( But don't worry I have plans for him to be saved. I thought the Soulmate thing is something that anyone can have fun writing about. Thank you for enjoying!**

 **Kazzyshah - I will get Hinny moments and get them talking but first i had to set the scene for them to happen which it will now after this very chapter. :) Thank you for enjoying!**

 **Thank you for your Reviews they're important**

 **Cheerio,**

 **Ruby 3**

 **P.s. Review (bet you didn't see that coming).**


	12. Chapter 11: Nott So Silly Pranks

**Disclaimer: I Still Unfortunately do not own Harry Potter. I mean I want to but…**

 **-R-U-B-Y-**

Chapter 11: Nott So Silly Pranks

-R-

It was Monday morning the sun was up and bright as Ginny looked out the window. Today was the last day of not having to go to actual school for Ginny and Harry. Tomorrow they would be starting school with the rest of the others. Ginny had received a letter from her family telling her Fred was OK. She couldn't wait to visit him on Saturday. She'd have visited him sooner but she had already missed a week of school and the professors were not too happy so she had to go whether she liked it or not.

She heard Harry walk into the room they had gotten more comfortable around each other since her break down the other day. He had gone to the kitchen after he had woken up and had made some toast, so he sat down next to her munching away at his toast. It looked good and he had 1 to spare by the looks of it. So she stole a piece and grinned mischievously at him while she ate it. She was right it was damn good toast. What a perfect way to start to the day she was certain nothing would go wrong today.

-U-

Dumbledore looked around the room, he was quite tired. The last few days had been bad, he had been in constant meetings with ministry officials and parents of school children concerning the recent attacks. Lots of family members of these children were either dead or gravely injured. He needed to assemble the order but McGonagall and Tonks had resigned from the order and Snape had disappeared to another death eaters meeting. The attack on Diagon had really messed up his plans and now he had to make sure he recruited more members to the order. Otherwise he might be screwed in his defence against the death eaters. He needed to find them and lock them up so they couldn't hurt anyone else.

He looked over at the Daily Prophet paper besides him. The ministry wanted to know why they chose to attack now, well he could tell them. Harry Potter had come out of hiding. The boy who had defeated Tom was back. This obviously would have panicked the remaining death eaters and their new leader Peter. How on earth he had become leader Dumbledore would never understand. Now the most important thing was to get Harry on his side so he could use him as a pawn. This would mean adjusting his plan but he would have to adjust it anyway with the loss of Tonks and Mcgonagall which would hit the order hard. He would need to get the boy to trust him that would be difficult.

-B-

Something was wrong Harry noted as he entered the living room. He scanned the room and noticed that the coffee table had moved. When he re-entered the living room from his room. Ginny had decided to take a bath and was still in it if the locked door was anything to go by. Harry had gone to his room when she had once she was in the tub so he knew it wasn't her who had moved the table. He surveyed the room everything was still there except the plant. In their room they had a tall plant near the TV but now there were two Harry raised his wand and said "Revallio." The plant turned into a boy with brown hair, white skin, he was tall but also quite lanky, wearing Slytherin robes and was staring at Harry in shock. Harry knew what was going to happen. Before he quickly pointed his wand at Harry.

"Spectrum-"

"Expelliarmus." The boys wand went flying into Harry's hand. The boy then bolted to the door but it was locked and Harry hadn't locked it. Both boy's heads turned to Ginny standing in her bedroom doorway in a towel fresh from her bath with her hair dripping wet and water droplets on her skin. One of hands was holding her wand and the other holding the towel. She was glaring at the boy and Harry stood there frozen looking at her.

"Nott what are you doing here?" She questioned the boy giving him a glare that even made Harry scared.

"J-j-just c-came to see the lovely couple." He responded in a wheezy and quiet voice. Ginny raised her eyebrow disbelieving what he had said in a way that Harry noted made her look quite extraordinary.

"Nott. You and I both know that this isn't true. Someone sent you here didn't they?" She smiled sweetly at the boy named Nott. Nott gulped and nodded his head. Harry was trying not to look at her while she was wearing the towel. He was failing. She was very distracting in that towel and Nott had noticed this too. Nott was looking Ginny up and down repeatedly which was when Harry decided to kick him in the balls. Nott fell to the ground in pain. Harry turned to Ginny told her to get changed while he sent a message to Dumbledore while also sending one to his mother.

-Y-

"Are you absolutely sure he was there to attack you?" Dumbledork was questioning Harry for what felt like the millionth time. Ginny was sitting on the couch tired after Dumbledork had finally realised she was not going to change her story. The git.

"I believe both My son and his soulmate have told you all they need to know. Now please leave them alone. So they can pack up." Lily Potter stood there in front of Dumbledork with her hands on her hips fuming.

"Pack? But Mrs Potter it was just a silly prank -"

"A SILLY PRANK? THAT WAS NO SILLY PRANK YOU IDIOT! THAT WAS A -"

"We better go pack. She'll win this argument, I know she will." A voice whispered in Ginny's ear making her jump out of her skin. She turned around and found herself face to face with Harry, like their noses were almost touching. Mrs Potter was still yelling at the headmaster, Ginny wanted to hug the woman. Harry stood up and proceeded to bolt from the room.

Ginny watched Harry bolt to his room and watched as he hurriedly started packing so she thought that maybe that was the smart option and did the same. They both arrived back in the living room 5 minutes later. To find out if they would be leaving or not.

"Right then, you'll both be spending the next 6 days with my husband and me. Isn't that right Albus?" Lily said smugly to the flabbergasted headmaster who merely just nodded his head.

-R-U-B-Y-

 **AN: Peaks up from under her desk. I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. I-i have no excuses. But here it is Chapter 11. Your welcome. OK :) Some Hinny moments. Also looks like Harry has a crush.**

 **Reveiw Reply Time:**

 **: Concerning last June. You'll find out… eventually Mwuhahaha**

 **Cheerio,**

 **Ruby 3**

 **P.s Please Review! Favourite! And Follow!**


	13. Chapter 12: Flashes Of The Past

**Disclaimer: I Still Unfortunately do not own Harry Potter. Sigh... Maybe one day.**

 **-R-U-B-Y-**

Chapter 12: Flashes Of The Past

-R-

James Potter was standing in front of her, to his left stood Sirius Black with a huge grin on his face and to the left of Mr Potter stood Remus Lupin with his arm wrapped around Tonks. They were all staring at her and she felt a bit uncomfortable under their stares. Ginny was tired, she had arrived at the mansion at 11pm that night (Dumbledork had delayed their leaving to the best of his ability), it looked like she was now going to get the once over from Harry's dad. Great just, great.

The clock on the wall filled the room with sound. Lily and Harry stood awkwardly to the side as the others stared down at Ginny. The room they were in was a living room with what Ginny could tell and it was decorated Red and Gold. _So they were all in Gryffindor,_ Ginny mused. When she thought about it it made sense that they would be. They all looked at Sirius Black as he cleared his throat and said.

"So Ginny Weasley huh?" Sirius Black said his voice was tainted with light humour. "Another red head. Man what is it with Potters and red heads?"

Laughter ran through the room. While the Potter men went bright red.

-U-

Once they had finally let Ginny go from the inspection Tonks had volunteered to take Ginny to her room which coincidentally was in the same wing as Harry's. It had been fun to catch up with Tonks and she had learnt that Tonks and Remus had discovered that they were wizards soulmates the same night as her and Harry. According to Tonks the Remus was stubborn and protective of those closest to him. Tonks was really interested in what it what Ginny and Harry were like and even insisted on coming to visit her soon to discuss more details. Ginny was dreading it.

She was going to need to be careful what she said around Tonks in the near future. She thought about how the day had gone and what she was going to do now that she was here in a mansion with the Potters and their friends. She had gotten into her Pyjamas and was now tucked safely in bed thinking about how in the hell she had ended up here in mansion with her wizards soulmates family. It would certainly get interesting now. She tossed and turned before falling into a dream filled sleep.

-B-

 _In the dream…_

* * *

 _ **BOOM!**_

 _The ground shook._

 _ **BANG!**_

 _Another building collapsed._

* * *

" _Where is Dumbledore? He should have been here by now." A bloodied Hermione asked Ginny with a look of horror in her eyes. Around them Hogsmead was turning to ruin and rubble and bodies were starting to pile up. Dumbledore had yet to arrive and Ginny was starting to worry that she might not make it out of this alive._

 _Around her the village which was once known as Hogsmead lay in ruin and Ginny could see everyone running around trying to find a way out._

* * *

" _ **No**_ _! Ginny yelled she was exhausted and the sight before her sickened her to her core. For before her lay..._

* * *

" _You're a coward Dumbledore! A Coward!" Hermione yelled at the Headmaster tears streaming down her face. The Headmaster stood there just letting the people surrounding him yell at him._

* * *

 _End of Dream_

-Y-

Harry had woken up to the screaming coming from Ginny's room, he had run down the hall to get to her room. When he had entered he could see Ginny thrashing around in her bed screaming. So he went over to her and shook her to wake up and prepared to get hit as he knew waking screaming people up could lead to that.

"Ginny wake up." He desperately whispered repeatedly as he shook her. Ginny woke up with a scream that might have woken up the whole house lucky she didn't hit him. She turned to face him sweaty and wide eyed with bags under her eyes and face filled with fear.

"Harry!" She exclaimed she had started to tremble in the time between Harry waking her up to now.

"You were screaming in your sleep so i thought it would be best to wake you up." He spoke softly so as to not startle her.

"Oh." Ginny replied. "Well it was a dream, a horrible dream." She looked terrified at the what she had dreamed of. Harry wanted to know what she had dreamt but knew she didn't fully trust him yet. To him it looked as if she had had a nightmare.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" He asked her slowly and calmly.

"No thank you." She replied in a quiet voice.

"Ah. Well I should go then." Harry said getting up to leave the room.

"Don't go." She spoke quietly and Harry turned round to face her. She looked fragile and scared so he sat at the bottom of her bed.

"I'll wait for you to go to sleep then."

"You could stay here in case I have another Nightmare." She said her and Harry saw her motion for him to get on the bed on top of the covers. So he lay on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He lay there for a while before Ginny fell asleep and watched her sleep peacefully and calmly. Before Harry knew it his eyes were closing and he followed Ginny into to the land of sleep. Unaware of what the next week would bring them both.

-R-U-B-Y-

 **AN: Here it is! Another chapter you lucky people. Stuff is a brewing and you've had a few flashes of last June. As well as some Sirius Black. Also check out Emerald's Never Forgiven Never Forgotten and our joint one shot The Story Of Thora The Panda (Darcy/Loki).**

 **Review reply time:**

 **HG4EVER69: We'll see if they are working together. Ginny needs to learn to trust Harry first and then she will tell him.**

 **Startailsbomber: You're welcome and now I shall return back under the desk.**

 **Cheerio,**

 **Ruby 3**

 **P.S I really like reviews and favourites and follows.**


	14. Chapter 13: Accidental Falls

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I have a plan…**

 **An apology for how long I have been away I started University and I was focused on that.**

 **-R-U-B-Y-**

 **Chapter 13: Accidental Falls**

 **-R-**

It had been two weeks since they had gone into hiding and the sun was shining. In this time Harry and Ginny had grown extremely close. The adults: Harry's parents, Godfather and his soulmate & Lupin and Tonks had kept the two company in this course of time. This made for some interesting situations and extremely funny ones. However lately the adults had decided to leave Harry and Ginny alone and this meant that Harry and Ginny were growing stronger feelings for each other. They more often than not could be found having a movie marathon (Harry had introduced Ginny too Muggle technology). Soon the two found themselves falling in love with each other, which would make for some awkward situations.

 **-U-**

"Harry, do you know where the cereal is?" Ginny asked as she walked into the kitchen from the living room and stopped in her tracks for there before her was a Harry without a shirt on.

"Yeah. It's up on the top self." Harry replied and went back to making his pancake that he was currently flipping with expert skill. Ginny couldn't move because she had not been prepared to walk into the kitchen to the sight before her. Finally, she snapped out of her shock and proceeded to get her cereal. She was turning around to get a bowl, when she bumped into something solid. She realised that while she was turning around so had Harry and she had bumped into him.

"Umm Sorry" Ginny mumbled turning bright red. This was not how she had planned her morning to go. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"That's ok." Harry replied and as he moved to step away he accidently fell onto Ginny. While they were falling, their lips met. They were kissing. Ginny felt like this must be a dream because there was no way that this could be happening to her. They were still kissing when they hit the floor. Ginny pretty sure that they had been stuck laying on the floor kissing forever before Harry stood up. Harry helped her to stand up and there was an awkward silence between both of them before Ginny quickly dashed out of the room her face was blazing.

Harry was left in the kitchen with a bright red face and a look of disappointment on his face as she left the room.

 **-B-**

Hours later they came face to face after avoiding each other for the majority of the day. They avoided looking at each other during dinner until Harry had decided that he had had enough. He asked Ginny if she would like come for a walk with him and to his relief she agreed. He took her out into the garden and watched the moon peek in and out of the clouds. He could hear the fountain going off nearby and the crunch of the pebbles under his feet.

"We need to talk about what happened in the kitchen this morning." Harry said with an urgent tone. He had stopped walking. Ginny nodded and turned to Harry. The moonlight was reflected in her eyes which made it hard for Harry to concentrate. "Will you go out with me?" He quickly said and watched as Ginny's eyes lit up with happiness as she said yes. Harry thought if there was any way he could be happier as he span her around in a circle.

Up on the balcony the Lily and James Potter could be seen with big smiles on their face as the watched their son get the girl. In the room next to them Sirius Black could be seen wolf-whistling through the window at his godson until Hestia hit him on the back of the head.

 **-Y-**

In the dead of night, there were sudden loud crashes echoing the halls of Hogwarts Castle of Witchcraft and wizardry. Screams could be heard from the castle's grounds and smoke could be seen from, the adored by the school, Hagrid's Hut home of the schools keeper of keys and grounds. There was no sign of the beloved grounds keeper. A small Ravenclaw fifth year could be seen running down the corridor towards their dormitory yelling " _Their here!"_ over and over again. This third year was then hit by a green light and as they fell a chilling laugh filled the air and a dark figure could be seen walking away from the body.

Outside people in skull like masks could be seen walking in unison towards the castle their wands lit with a green light and anyone who came to face them would find themselves the victims of the said green light. Adults and children alike lay in the grounds of this castle and the figures continued their way towards the castle with their evil intent becoming clear.

Hermione Granger watched from her dormitory bedroom window as this took place. Within the next few moments she was springing into action. She immediately grabbed a hold of her golden gallon and whispered the sentence into the gallon _"We are under attack start the first line of defence."._ Then across Hogwarts many people were awoken to this message being said and they sprang from their beds knowing they were about to enter a fight like they had never encountered before. They then quickly awoke their other dorm mates to inform them of the incoming danger and ordered them to escort as many of the younger students they could out of Hogwarts. In the next moment there was one cheer that ran through Hogwarts " **THE CA** ".

The Death Eaters were attacking Hogwarts and the people of Hogwarts were going to fight them with all they had.

In the big manor owned by the Potters Ginny Weasly woke up to the same message and jumped up from her bed, dashed across to her fire place and yelled **"HOGWARTS".**

 **-R-U-B-Y-**

 **Authors note:**

 ***Nervously* Helloooo there. It's been a long time hasn't it. Well I hope this made up for it stuff is really starting to happen. As stated in the beginning I go to Uni now so my story was kinda put on hold. But Hey at least I finally gave you a new chapter.**

 **Stay tunned,**

 **Cheerio,**

 **Ruby 3**


	15. Chapter 14: Down The Rabbit Hole

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter It makes me sad…**

 **-R-U-B-Y-**

 **Chapter 14: Down The Rabbit Hole**

 **-R-**

Hogwarts was crumbling all around them. Spells were being fired left, right and centre. When Ginny arrived she narrowly avoided a piece of ceiling in McGonagall's office. Getting her balance back she walked out of the door to see people running and screaming as they tried to find a way out. Getting to the nearest window Ginny looked out to see multicoloured lights lighting the Hogwarts lawn. She started to make her way in the direction of the great hall. As she reached the great hall she saw Hermione directing some second years to a safe point.

"Hermione!" Ginny Yelled over the noise. Hermione turned to her quickly.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed "Aren't you supposed to be in hiding?"

"I am but when I heard I couldn't just not… not after June." Ginny looked down and she knew she looked sad.

"Help me get the lower years to safety" Hermione ordered her and Ginny nodded before running off to a group of fourth years. She took them to the third floor to the witch statue and helped them into the tunnel. She took them through the passage and left them in Honeydukes. As she got out of the passage and watched it close a green light came shooting passed her and she turned around to find a death eater and Luna Lovegood battling. Ginny ran towards them wand raised ready to Join the fight.

"Expelliarmus!" She yelled and caught the death eaters flying wand in her hand. The death eater turned to her in surprise and Luna took that as the opportunity to spell him unconscious. Luna and Ginny made eye contact gave each other a hug before they ran in opposite directions to find more lower years or fight more death eaters. Ginny found some Fourth years setting up some pranks near the charms classroom. She rounded them up and took them to safety the same way she had done with the first years. As she was leaving the witch this time she ran into Neville.

"Ginny!" He exclaimed "I didn't know you were here." Ginny smiled and went to reply but before she could a red light streaked past them. She looked passed Neville to see her very angry looking soulmate take down a death eater. _Great,_ She thought, _I'm in trouble_.

 **-U-**

Hermione was trying desperately to stop the death eaters from getting into the castle but they kept blasting the castle walls. She jumped back quickly as a piece of wall came slamming down on her table. This was the second time today that this had occurred and she went around looking for the source when she found a very sorry looking Dean she glared at him before moving on. A death eater was about to kill a third year when Hermione cast a silent spell to make tap dance for three hours. She then yelled at the third year to find someone to take them to safety before turning back to the tap dancing death eater to strip him of his wand.

She looked around to the source of the banging that had suddenly started and found Ron and Luna going up against a Troll. Great just what she needed. There was a tap on her shoulder and she jumped and shot a silent spell at the offender. When she turned round she found Professor Dumbledore laying on his back on the ground.

"Sorry Professor." She said while she helped him up. Hermione may not have liked the old man but right now she needed all the help she could get.

"That's quite all right, My dear." He responded "Now can you tell me what exactly is going on?" Hermione looked at him like he was crazy. Could he not see that Hogwarts was undergoing a major battle and that the castle was falling apart.

"We are being attacked sir by death eaters." She said and as she spoke a death eater and sixth year ran past battling it out and destroying another table in the process. _Well,_ She thought _, That must have gotten the point across_.

"Oh dear." Dumbledore spoke "Well I must contact the Ministry to let them know about this." And with that he was off before Hermione could tell him the Ministry had been contacted. She shook her head he was impossible to deal with. She had to focus on the war.

 **-B-**

When Harry woke up to Sirius banging on his door yelling about the school being attacked. He sprang out of his bed pulled on a shirt and opened the door when Sirius fell on top of him.

"Get off." Harry said as he shoved his godfather to the side. He scrambled out the door and stood up to see his mother running up to him with a worried look.

"Ginny's gone, I think she has gone to the castle." She told him and fear gripped him. He then ran to the nearest fire place and yelled **Hogwarts.**

When he arrived he was greeted with a scared looking fifth year. Harry was going to comfort him but a sixth year had appeared and took the fifth year off to safety. Harry found the nearest window and looked outside. He searched amongst the chaos for Ginny but she wasn't out there. That meant she must be in the castle still. Harry ran through the corridors before he found a death eater on the third floor. He shot a spell at the death eater and engaged in a battle. In the near distance he heard a male voice exclaim "Ginny!"

Harry made quick work of the death eater before looking up to meet the eyes of his soulmate who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

 **-Y-**

He was here and Ginny did not know how to react. She moved past Neville and walked over to Harry slowly. When she got to him she simply said.

"I know your mad but these are my friends and family and I couldn't leave them here alone." She looked straight at him and watched him open his mouth to reply. But Harry never got the chance to speak because suddenly Ginny was falling and everything has gone dark….

 **-R-U-B-Y-**

 **AN: Oh MY GOD Two chapters within two weeks what has gotten into me. Maybe I have been inspired.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the latest instalment. Look forward to the next chapter which will reveal last June!**

 **Check out Emeralds Story Never Forgotten, Never Forgiven and our joint story Thora the Panda Links on profile.**

 **Quick update me and Emerald are working on something together!**

 **Please Review, Follow and Favourite,**

 **Cheerio 3,**

 **Ruby**


	16. Chapter 15: The Happenings Of Last June

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but one day I shall…..**

 **-R-U-B-Y-**

 **Chapter 15: The Happenings Of Last June**

 **-R-**

It was a just an ordinary sunny day and no one could have predicted what was going to happen in the village of Hogsmeade. Ginny and her friends could not of predicted what was to occur. They were travelling along the path talking and laughing about what they wanted to check out first in the village. All six of them were extremely excited to get to their favourite pub The Three Broomsticks.

They were looking forward to fun day away from the school. A day with no stress and just fun but this was not what was to happen.

 **-U-**

While Ginny and her friends were waiting for Colin and Ron to come back to their table with beers there was a sudden loud bang from outside the bar followed by people screaming. The Three Broomsticks door was blasted to smithereens and men in masks came running into the pub.

"Death Eaters." Hermione squeaked out and those words made Ginny spring into action grabbing Hermione and Luna by the shoulders she pushed them under the table before going under herself. Neville had obviously saw what Ginny was doing and was under the table when she got there.

"Right we need a way out and we need to find Ron and Colin." She said and together they came up with a plan. They got out from the table and made a break for it spells started flying and Ginny managed to get past and out of the bar what greeted her was even worse. There were bodies lining the street and one on one duels going on around her. Buildings were being destroyed left, right and centre.

 **BOOM!**

The ground shook.

 **BANG!**

Another building collapsed. Ginny looked round to see if she could spot any of her friends when a piece of debris fell on her. When she looked at her arm she could see blood bleeding through her shirt. But she kept on moving forward and managed to nearly run into Hermione.

"Hermione! Thank Goodness." Ginny exclaimed in relief as she was worried about her friends and what was happening to them. She hugged her friend before noticing that both of them had blood on them. She could not believe what was happening and where was Dumbledore? There were Death Eaters everywhere and they had to find a way out of the village fast. Hermione looked like she was thinking when she turned to face her to ask if there was a clear way out.

"Where is Dumbledore? He should have been here by now." A bloodied Hermione asked Ginny with a look of horror in her eyes. Around them Hogsmeade was turning to ruin and rubble and bodies were starting to pile up. Dumbledore had yet to arrive and Ginny was starting worry that she might not make it out of this alive.

Around her the village which was once known as Hogsmeade lay in ruin and Ginny could see everyone running around trying to find a way out. But she was able to spot Luna amongst the fray and dragged Hermione to their friend who was standing in front of what Ginny thought used to be Honeydukes.

"Luna!" Ginny yelled over the crowd. Their friend turned to them and gave them a big smile.

"Oh thank Goodness." she said her dreamy voice was gone and she had blood on her face and she was walking towards them with a limp in her leg. Reaching her friend Ginny gave her a once over to make sure she wasn't seriously hurt.

"Where's Neville?" Hermione asked their blonde friend but before anyone could respond they heard a scream in the distance and could hear Ron's voice. Sharing an extremely worried look the girls set off in search of Ginny's Brother.

 **-B-**

When they finally reached the scene they knew their adrenaline had ran out as all of them had slowed and were feeling extremely tired. Until they saw what had occurred.

" **No!** " Ginny yelled she was exhausted and the sight before her sickened her to her core. For before her lay Colin Creevey's pale dead body. Colin had been Ginny's best friend since first year and she refused to believe that he was dead. This was boy who had been the reason Ginny was even still at Hogwarts as he had taken the blame for many of her pranks and now here he lay before her staring up to the sky with lifeless eyes. This wasn't right and it was obviously unfair but as most people learned life wasn't fair. She felt something wet going down her check and when she was wiping it off she released she was crying. Looking around she noticed everyone was crying and then found her brother being tortured by another Death Eater.

 _Not today_ , she thought, _I will not lose anyone else_. Ginny raised her wand and blasted that Death Eater away from her brother. To her right a Death Eater was laughing manically. She was about to blast him as well before he suddenly apparated away and when Ginny looked around she understood why the Death Eater had left. Dumbledore had arrived. Relief swept through Ginny followed closely by anger.

 **-Y-**

In Ginny's opinion what happened next the Headteacher had coming. He had arrived two hours after the attack had started and she knew that someone had gone to get him as soon as the attack had started. She was personally furious with him if he had been here Colin might not be dead.

"You're a coward Dumbledore! A Coward!" Hermione yelled at the Headmaster tears streaming down her face. The Headmaster stood there just letting the people surrounding him yell at him. Which was quite impressive actually because there was a lot of people yelling at him. But when Ginny followed the Headmasters gaze she saw him looking at all the dead bodies not paying attention to the angry people shouting at him. When Ginny looked around she saw students and residents of the village laying side by side all dead. Some had been crushed and others had been the victims of the most unforgivable curse.

"That's a lot of bodies." Ginny heard Neville say to Hermione and suddenly the severity of the situation was crystal clear this had been a deliberately planned attack with knowledge that the students were going to be here in Hogsmeade. When Ginny looked back at the headmaster she found him looking solely at Colin's body.

And Ginny suddenly understood something as she looked at the headmasters eyes he wasn't mourning the loss of Colin he was mourning Colin's purpose in his game. A game Ginny was probably apart off. Ginny swore then and there without delay she would never trust this old crackpot again. She would no longer be a pawn in his game. She would no longer rely on him to help. She would come up with ways to save as many people as she could.

"Ginny, Wake up." Hermione spoke softly in the distance. But how could that be she was right next to Ginny.

"Please Ginny wake up. Everyone wants you to wake up." And suddenly Ginny was opening her eyes to a bright light. She quickly shut them and once she had made sure her eyes had readjusted themselves to the light, she realised she was in a hospital.

 _Great_ , She thought.

 **-R-U-B-Y-**

 **AN: What? Three Chapters within one month! What has gotten into me.**

 **But here is what happened last June. Poor Colin.**

 **Moving on to the next chapter; we will find out what happened while Ginny was in her coma.**

 **But for now…**

 **Review, Follow and Favourite,**

 **Cheerio 3,**

 **Ruby**


	17. Chapter 16:The Beginning Of The End

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but maybe I will…..**

 **-R-U-B-Y-**

 **Chapter 16: The Beginning of the End**

 **-R-**

One minute Ginny was standing in front of him perfectly alive and well, the next she had fallen into a hole and was unconscious in a hospital bed. Harry was currently sitting in an uncomfortable hospital chair watching over Ginny while she slept. Her friends had been in and out all day and her family where camped outside of her room. A constant visitor was Hermione Granger who was sporting a hospital gown as she had apparently been blasted through a wall during the fight. Ginny whimpered in her sleep she now was sporting a frown on her face and tears falling down her cheeks. Harry moved of his chair to wipe the tears she had away.

"She is probably dreaming about last June." A male voice said from the door. One of the twins, Harry realised, Fred he believed his name was because he stood next to Hermione Granger and the Weasley clan had discovered that Fred and Hermione were soulmates during the battle.

"Last June?" Harry asked he vaguely remembered Ginny mentioning something about it and her promising to tell him when she was ready.

"Yes. There was an attack like the one in Diagon Alley last year in June." Hermione replied. She gave him a small smile. "We were in Hogsmeade, It's not a day we like to remember. 20 people were killed that day most were students." While she spoke a sad look seemed to cross her face which told Harry that this was a sensitive topic and it was taking a lot for her to speak about it. So he dropped the subject and instead excused himself to let them see Ginny on their own.

 **-U-**

Once Harry had left the room Hermione moved herself to Ginny's side and took hold of her hand. When she had awoken in her hospital bed she was very confused. When she had looked around she had seen Fred and remembered what had happened. When George had told what had happened to Ginny she had demanded to see her but the healers would not let her. So she had snuck in, of course Harry was there he was Ginny's soulmate after all. Once she was cleared she was able to visit more often which was why she was here right now. She was standing in a room with Fred, her own soulmate, and Ginny who slept on.

"Do you think she will wake up?" Hermione's soulmate Fred asked in a gruff voice which was filled with tiredness. He looked like he had not been sleeping. Hermione was happy he was her soulmate because they were total opposites, he was a prankster and she was a bookworm.

"She has to." She replied. Ginny was Hermione's best friend and one of her two friends who were girls. She couldn't lose her. Ginny was the reason their friendship circle was so close because she could make sure everyone was included. Fred shifted from foot to the other this movement caught Hermione's eye.

"I'll go see if any of my family are up." Fred said and with that he was out the door leaving Hermione with her comatose best friend. The Weasleys were a wreck and Fred found it the most difficult as after Diagon alley he swore non of his family would end up like this. The healers had said that talking to the coma patients was good because they sometimes could hear them. Hermione figured she should give it a shot. So she cleared her throat and opened her mouth.

"Ginny, Wake up." She said softly so she didn't cause Ginny any problems. Ginny was her best friend Hermione didn't want her to get any worse. But then again what was worse then a coma.

"Please Ginny wake up. Everyone wants you to wake up." Hermione pleaded she just wanted to see her best friends eyes again. There was a cough from the doorway. Harry was back but he wasn't looking at Hermione he was staring at Ginny. When Hermione looked at Ginny as well she could see he was staring. It was because…

 **-B-**

Harry had gone to the cafeteria to get some food as he was very hungry and had been spending most of his time in Ginny's room. When he got there the place was packed because of the war and there were many sad looking people as there had been a lot of casualties. Over 100 dead so far had been announced and many more were critically injured. That was just on their side of the fight. Dumbledore had been ridiculed for not helping and now professor McGonagall was headmistress of Hogwarts. This had made a lot of people very happy. When Harry decided enough time had passed he made his way back to the room and couldn't believe his eyes because there in her bed was Ginny and…

She had opened her eyes.

 **-Y-**

 **An: Hello! It has been 2 months since my last chapter… so sorry! (still not the longest time you have waited for a chapter).**

 **It's a short chapter sorry about that.**

 **Here is as you can see the beginning of the end of AWS.**

 **What? Yes my readers this is it. We are on the way to the end of this story.**

 **What will happen? Who knows! (I Do)**

 **Cheerio 3,**

 **Ruby**


	18. Chapter 17: And He Smiled

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (makes a sad face).**

 **-R-U-B-Y-**

 **Chapter 17: And He Smiled.**

 **-R-**

As soon as Ginny realised that she was in hospital she then took into the fact that she was not alone in the room. Hermione was standing next to her bed and Harry was standing in the doorway. The next thing she was aware of was the pain she felt all over her body.

"Ginny. How are you feeling?" Hermione asked in a soft, low pitch voice. She was dressed in a hospital gown which meant she had been hurt in the battle. Ginny opened her mouth to respond but found her throat was dry. She managed to build enough saliva so she could say the word water. Five minutes later she had just finished her drink and was being reunited with her family. They were giving her hugs and her mother was of course babbling and blubbering about how she could have lost her only daughter. Ginny was exhausted by the time that they left. Harry had been in the room the entire time and he had not taken his eyes off her the entire time she had visitors. She had learnt that Fred and Hermione had in the midst of battle had discovered they were soulmates and she had fallen into a sinkhole created by Nott who was now in a holding cell awaiting trail. The ministry had managed to catch the majority of the Death Eaters that had attacked the castle.

When she awoke after her sleep the sight of Harry greeted her asleep in a chair near her bed. She tried to sit up in her bed but there was a pain that shot through her chest. Suddenly two hands grabbed her as she was clutching her chest because of the pain. She felt the bed move up to meet her as she was laid to rest in the most upright position she could achieve.

"Do you need anything?" He asked her and when she looked at him she was shocked to see how dirty he looked. He looked like he had not had a shower in a few days and she could see the stubble of his unshaven beard around his chin.

"Some food would be nice." She replied and she gave him a small smile which she hoped showed her gratitude for helping her during this time. As he left the room she looked down to her own body so she could see the extent of her injuries she could feel the after effects of having her bones grown back (she had played a lot of quidditch growing up), she also had a very large bruise in her chest area which was most likely the cause of her pain and one of her arms was also heavily bruised. She would have to wait for a mirror to see what her head looked like but she knew it wasn't going to be pretty, but that was what falling through a hole would do to a person.

 **-U-**

He didn't know what to say to her now that she was awake. He kept thinking of stupid remarks or ways to tell her off but he couldn't bring himself to say it. He entered the cafeteria and got the food he knew that she liked. When he got back to the room he put the food in front of her and watched her eat. She looked well rested but he knew she was In pain from bruises she had gotten from the fall. Knowing her she probably will have been looking at her injuries while he wasn't in the room.

"Are you just gonna stare at me all day?" Her voice brought him out of her thoughts. She had finished her food and was looking at him.

"Sorry, was I staring I was lost in thought." He stammered out his nerves had finally taken their place.

"Well, what are you thinking about that's made you get lost in thought?" She replied and he took a deep breath before answering.

"You." He said quietly and avoided eye contact. She made him nervous because whenever they talked he wanted to tell that he loved her but him knew she wasn't ready. Finally gathering up the nerve to look at her he saw that her eyes were sparkling and she had a huge smile on her face.

"Sit next to me on the bed and I'll tell you everything about last June." She smiled at him and made room. So he did. He sat next to her and listened to every detail about what had happened in the famous June everyone talked about. He sat and just listened to her talk.

 **-B-**

The old man had not even tried to hide himself. The old man obviously thought no one would come here with the purpose to kill him. The old man had been mistaken. For tonight was going to his last night on the Earth and after tonight there would only be one person standing in the way of total domination. So he raised his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" He shouted and watched as his pray fell to the floor. The old man had never seen it coming and now he could attack anyone without the threat of this old buffoon stopping him. All he had to do now was take down the Potter brat and he would be unstoppable. He knew what his plan would be he would get the boys soulmate and make the boy watch as he tortured and then killed the girl in front of him. He would do this alone as all of his followers that were left were keeping their noses in the ground after what had happened at the school. But once the boy was dead they would hide no more and be able to take over the wizarding world. But for now he was satisfied with the body that lay before him.

For Dumbledore lay dead before him and he smiled.

 **-Y-**

 **AN: Hello there,**

 **I present you another chapter!**

 **Dumbledore is dead (he had it coming in this story to be honest).**

 **Please Fav, Follow and Review.**

 **Check out the other stories on our profile.**

 **Till next time,**

 **Cheerio 3,**

 **Ruby**


	19. Chapter 18: When Maniacs Strike

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (*sad face*).**

 **-R-U-B-Y-**

 **Chapter 18: When Maniacs Strike**

 **-R-**

After getting out of the hospital, the first thing on Ginny's mind was a nice cup of tea. It was all she could think about because the hospital's had been shit. So obviously the first thing she did when she entered the flat was put the kettle on. Harry had been insistent on following her around which at first had been sweet but was now boarding on annoying. He had finally had time to lecture her on her recklessness during the battle. Hermione had been the person to finally tell Harry to shut up. The biggest piece off news was the announcement of Dumbledore's murder. This had been of great interest to Ginny and the CA as this meant that McGonagall had been able to get into the old crackpots office and had uncovered a plan that he had written to take over the wizarding world. Apparently he had wanted to deal with the Death Eaters and to do that he needed Harry. When Harry had found this out he had been outrages and rightly so as the old crackpot had wanted to use him.

Ginny was currently nestled into the couch of their Hogwarts flat with the cup of tea she had longed for and a book that Hermione had recommended Ginny to read. Harry was currently having a shower because according to everyone he hadn't had one since she had been in the coma. He apparently had not left her side since they had arrived. So after she had put the kettle on she had demanded he take a shower. After everything that happened recently she felt that she deserved some me time and as were she was currently sitting she decided she had been right, me time had been exactly what the doctor had ordered. Hearing a noise behind her she turned to see what it was. Expecting it to be Harry she hadn't picked up her wand.

It wasn't Harry. And then everything went black.

 **-U-**

After being banished to the shower by Ginny, claiming if was in her presence for one more minute she would throw up because of his smell. He had given himself a good scrub. He was still bothered by the news about Dumbledore's plan. The old man had wanted to use Harry to be his pawn and that would never have happened. He was in a way relieved Dumbledore was dead as it would save everyone a lot of trouble. At least now they knew who they were up against. Peter Pettigrew the person who had betrayed his parents, was the leader of the death eaters and was responsible for all the attacks recently. Or at least that was what Lucius Malfoy had told them in exchange for his and his families freedom. Now finally being members of the CA Harry and his family had the means to find Pettigrew and end this once and for all.

Finishing his shower, he wrapped a towel around him and got changed in his room. He tripped over a rug that was on his bedroom floor, he sometimes hated his clumsy genes that he had inherited from his mother. Once he had gotten up he opened his bedroom door. As he entered the living room he stopped dead in his tracks. The couch had been ripped in half and on glass coffee table was shattered but the frame was still in tacked. Which was when he saw that taped to its frame was a note that said:

 ** _Dear Mr Potter,_**

 ** _I have something you love._**

 ** _What I want is for you to meet me at the Riddle Manor._**

 ** _Alone._**

 ** _Or little Ginny gets it._**

 ** _Peter._**

He wasted no time he sent out the call to the other members. He had to get Ginny back. He couldn't loose her.

 **-B-**

He had the girl. His plan was finally starting the boy would take the bait. He had to if he wanted to save his precious soulmate. It had been easy to get the girl as she was wandless when he managed to get passed the many wads that they had placed on the flat. He was impressed by the security but it had been nothing for him to take down even if it was temporary. He knew that the pair would be suffering due to the separation and that made him laugh out loud. He was giddy with excitement with what would come next.

Now all he had to do was sit and wait for the boy to go to the house. The girl was currently in the basement locked up and by now she should be awake. So all he had to do was wait for the boy to show.

 **-Y-**

They assembled very quickly. The urgency in the boys' voice had made them drop everything to come. The news had shocked them, Peter had managed to get Ginny and wanted Harry to go somewhere which was most likely a trap. Obviously they knew that Ginny was not actually at this address and they were desperately working to find out where she had been taken. Harry was a mess he just wanted to find her and make sure she was safe. This was understandable as the two were soulmates after all. Harry was trying to use that soulmate bond to locate where she was, his mother was trying to explain that wasn't how the bond worked. Harry did not look good but that was what happened when you separate a bonded pair they had no idea as to how Ginny was doing. But they knew it would resemble Harry or she might be worse off.

 **-R-U-B-Y-**

 **AN: Hello.**

 **So… poor Ginny.**

 **That everything going black thing is becoming a habit.**

 **Well here it is.**

 **We have 2 chapters (could end up being 3) left folks.**

 **The conclusion and epilogue.**

 **Review, Favourite and Follow**

 **Cheerio 3,**

 **Ruby.**


	20. Chapter 19: Light In A Grey Place

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Oh well…**

 **-R-U-B-Y-**

 **Chapter 19: Light In A Grey Place**

 **-R-**

When Ginny woke up she was in a cell. _Great,_ she thought, _Harry is gonna kill me._ The last thing she remembered was seeing Peter Pettigrew in her living room before everything went black. _That Bastard,_ she thought. So Ginny looked around her cell all she could see was grey. The only bit of light can from a tiny window above her head where she was sitting. The window was also her only source of light. The light in this grey place which Ginny was being kept in. She hated this. Ginny was a free spirit she did not like being confined, she had been fine when they had confined her to her flat with Harry as she knew that was apart of the Wizards Soulmate bond. However this confinement was against her own free will.

There was no bed and a bucket, that Ginny assumed was the toilet, in her cell. The whole basement had a horrible smell that Ginny was sure was gonna stick to her and she wished she was somewhere with a shower, but she was a prisoner and she wasn't getting out of here anytime soon. All in all it was a very dull place. So Ginny curled up in a ball and waited because there was nothing else she could do.

She was alone, with no wand and no means of escape. She only had her thoughts to keep her company while she waited with a vain hope someone would rescue her.

And so Ginny waited and waited that vain hope demising with each hour that passed until the door to her cell opened.

 **-U-**

When Harry arrived at the manor he studied the manor from outside. It was old well looked after and he could see into each window clearly. The drive that lay behind Harry was made of pebbles and the grass that lined it had been cut recently.

He could see two lights on one on the ground floor and the other on the second floor. He made a mental note of this before approaching the front door carefully and quietly. He reached the door knob and turned it very slowly because he wished to make this go on for as long as he could, as he didn't know what lay beyond the door. As he opened the door as quietly as possible, he could hear a slight humming noise echoing throughout the manor. That was concerning but Harry took a deep breath before he entered the house.

Closing the door as quietly as he could behind him. The house was eerily quiet and yet Harry knew he wasn't alone. He took care to walk carefully and headed towards the basement where he knew Ginny would be kept. It would be pointless to start anywhere else. He mentally cast a Lumos so he could see where he was going. Once he had reached the bottom he started to search through the cells looking for Ginny as the Order had been sure this is where she would be:

" _Peter won't keep Ginny in the address he told you. Which means Riddle manor will be a trap." Kingsley said in his deep toned voice, which was directed towards Harry. "So you should go to Pettigrew Manor, that is where he will hold Ginny captive."_

 _With that said he turned to the other members of the order and ordered a team of 5 to go to Riddle Manor to face the trap that Peter had most likely set up to kill Harry._

 _With the 5 volunteers and Harry ready to go they all departed to their chosen locations._

Most of the cells were empty and a lot of the bars were rusty and bent in a shape as if there had been a mass break out here once. As he approached the last cell he was met, not with Ginny, but a 7ft mountain troll.

 _Oh Crap,_ Harry thought.

 **-B-**

Hermione was nervous or as nervous as you would be when you were about to face something that was probably going to kill you and all of your friends. So she was now standing outside of Riddle Manor with 4 other order members. She took this time to examine the outside of the manor. The manor was for lack of a better word old, ivy climbed up its walls and it looked like it was haunted which Hermione supposed it must be because of how many people had been killed there.

"Are you all ready?" Tonks asked as she raised her wand to start their raid. The members of the raid party all nodded their heads. Hermione was scared but she would not let it show as she had faced worse than this. Tonks blasted the door off of its hinges and barged into the manor. Hermione and the others quickly followed her in.

Upon entering the manor they immediately split up to look for whatever was in this house. Hermione went down into the basement with her wand at the ready. She started to search through the cells as quickly and quietly as she could. But it wasn't until she came upon the last cell that she found something.

She almost dropped her wand in shock but quickly regained herself and deflected the spells sent her way. Hermione had not found the trap but instead she had found Ginny. Ginny was not alone, Peter Pettigrew stood in the cell with her and Hermione barely had anytime to send up the signal to the other members before she was wandless and tied in ropes. Pettigrew sat her and Ginny side by side, while she was sitting there Hermione silently cursed herself.

For she had found Ginny and Pettigrew. Which meant they had been wrong and Harry had walked into the trap like Peter wanted.

 **-Y-**

 **AN:**

 **OH NO! Poor Harry.**

 **Well folks this is it. One chapter left and then the epilogue.**

 **So please Review, Favourite and Follow.**

 **Also Check out emeralds story Never Forgotten, Never Forgiven and check out our joint story The Story of Thora the Panda.**

 **Cheerio 3,**

 **Ruby**


	21. Chapter 20: Ashes to Ashes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It makes me sad…**

 **-R-U-B-Y-**

 **Chapter 20: Ashes to Ashes**

 **-R-**

Before Harry stood a 7ft mountain troll. _Ok then,_ thought Harry, _I going to fight a mountain troll._ He looked around to see if there was anything he could use to knock the troll unconscious. Realising there was nothing in there that could help him, Harry ran up the stairs and could hear the troll following him. The troll crashed and smashed its way upstairs leaving little in its path and Harry did not want to get crushed to death by a troll of all things. He looked around the room he had just entered. He hurriedly searched it in a desperate attempt to find something to use against the troll and then he spotted it. His escape.

A small vent like shape that he could fit through to get out of the mansion or at least he hoped it lead out of the mansion. He propped it open and begin to crawl through it as anywhere was better then being with that mountain troll. It was filled with spiderwebs that clung to Harry as he crawled through the space. He could hear the troll behind him roaring with anger at his lost prey. Harry sighed in relief as the tunnel started to get lighter he could see the outside world starting to come in to focus.

He came out of the tunnel to a badly maintained garden. He fell out of the tunnel straight into a rose bush that cut him in multiple places. He got up cursing as he went and clambered out of the garden to a side road. He quickly apparated from the Pettigrew Manor to Riddle Manor and what he found there was that the manor was on fire. Then he heard a scream.

 **-U-**

Ginny was starting to get to hot. The basement was starting to get crowded and she could smell smoke from somewhere which was worrying. Peter had gone off somewhere after he had managed to capture the whole army that was sent to stop him. Bloody Typical. The group did not look good, they had been beaten and bruised and generally looked like they could pass out at any moment.

"So, Who's grand Idea was this rescue?" Ginny asked to fill the silence that hung in the air. The group all turned to look at her with shame over their faces.

"Look we obviously didn't think this through." Lupin spoke.

"No you obviously didn't." Ginny replied the room started to grow hotter and Ginny could smell smoke which could only mean one thing. A fire had been started. She needed to think of a way out and to get everyone in the room out as well. This was going to be difficult. If only she had her wand but Peter had taken it. She sighed as she looked around the room and spotted a nail sticking out of the wall to the left of Hermione. She scotched over to her, there was a gap between them, and once she had gotten there she fumbled around before finding the nail and began to cut the rope around her hands.

"Ginny what are you doing?" Hermione asked while she looked at Ginny like she was weird. Ginny just smiled at her and continued to cut the rope. Finally once she was free she untied her feet and started to untie Hermione as well because two heads were better then one when it came to getting out of here. Hermione nodded her thanks and went about untying everyone else whilst Ginny walked over to the basements window. The window was small and would be easy for her to get out of as well as the other 5 members.

"Hey Lupin & Ron can you guys give me a boost up?" Ginny asked the two begrudgingly came over and did as she asked. She managed to get the window open and climbed through it. The first thing she saw was a garden. It was beautiful and then she took a deep breath of fresh air before turning round and helping the other get out of the burning manor. As Ginny looked up at the manor all she saw was orange and yellow burning bright flames.

 **-B-**

Once everyone was out of the burning manor Hermione could finally get a grasp as to what had just happened. They all wore relived faces after escaping and impromptu fiery death. Before anyone could speak Tonks began to scream she was looking at something around the side of the mansion. They all hurried over to see what it was and the sight that greeted them was terrifying. What lay before them was a death eater, a dead one, that had signs of torture all over his body. This was not the worst part however as the body had words craved into it spelling something.

Hearing a cry of _"Harry!"_ behind her Hermione turned to see Ginny in Harry's embrace. Her face was buried in his chest but Harry was looking at the body. Finally after a long sombre moment Ron asked "What does it say?". Lupin answered him, his face had a look of horror on it.

"It says ONE LAST BATTLE"

"What does that mean?" Neville asked he was paled and was obviously freaked out about the whole thing.

"It means" Harry spoke, his voice was filled with anger "Peter wants the next fight to be either his or my last." Most of the group looked at him in shock but the ones who knew the meaning looked at Harry with pity. Hermione wanted to be sick this man wanted to kill someone over something that happened over 17 years ago. However she could see the look of determination in Harry's eyes it would not be him who would fall and somehow Hermione knew that Peter was right there would be one last battle and it had already started.

 **-Y-**

 **AN: Well … Hello there… It's been a while.**

 **See I have been busy. I have had UNI and work so less time to write but anyway here it is.**

 **Remember when I said this would be the last chapter well actually hopefully the next chapter will be.**

 **But who knows?**

 **Anywho here you go and please:**

 **Review, Favourite and Follow.**

 **Cheerio 3,**

 **Ruby**

 **P.S Hopefully the next chapter wont take so long.**


	22. Chapter 21: Suddenly Flying

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Yep pretty much.**

 **-R-U-B-Y-**

 **Chapter 21: Suddenly Flying**

 **-R-**

Hogwarts was empty which was unusual for the time of year. All the students had been sent home after the attack. As Hermione and Fred walked down one of the many empty corridors heading towards the defence classroom their footsteps echoed around the walls. There was a slight eeriness to the castle when it was empty. As they arrived at the defence classroom Hermione started to get even more nervous; they had used the last two days to plan this all down to a tee and if something went wrong they could be saying goodbye to a lot of people that both her and Fred loved.

"Are you okay?" A deep voice belonging to her soulmate asked.

"I'm fine." She replied her voice shaking. "Just worried that's all."

"So am I." Fred told her his face looking grim. "My entire family are deeply involved and I don't want to lose any of them."

Hearing this Hermione did the only thing she could think of to cheer him up. She kissed him. It was deep and long and worked like a charm because when she pulled away he was considerably brighter then he had been a moment before.

They entered the room to get to the big table with a replica of the very field that their friends and family would be fighting on. Lupin had made it a day ago so that Hermione and Fred could keep an eye on how the battle would progress. As they approached the table their jaws dropped at the sheer size of Peter's army.

They took their positions and drew out their wands and said the spell that would indicate to the people out there that the battle had begun. Then they watched as Peter's and Harry's sides met in the middle of the field. They started casting spells at Peter's side like they had been instructed to do and for a while it looked like the battle was going their way.

Until the table disintegrated that is.

 **-U-**

Harry stood in a field 100 miles away from were Hermione and Fred were currently. He looked over at the opposite side to see Peter and his army. The past two days had been leading to this. All of the meetings and talks were finally over and if everything went according to plan they would be home before dinner.

There was tension in the air. Everybody knew that this was it. This was the deciding battle between light and dark. He looked at Ginny his soulmate and watched her eyes decide which of Peter's men would be easy to defeat and which ones would not.

He waited patiently for the signal that would mean the start of the fight and looked around at his side trying to memorize every single one of his comrades faces. These people had come to his defence with no questions asked and he wanted to make sure he would be able to repay them all one day.

There was suddenly a bright light in the sky indicating the start of the battle sent by Hermione and Fred. He yelled "Charge!" and everyone started yelling and running towards the enemy at the other side of the field.

Spells flew, bodies dropped and sweat dripped down Harry's side. All around him people fought but one person came charging at him. Peter. He had a crazed look in his eyes and kept muttering over and over "I'm going to kill you boy."

Harry dodged all the spells that Peter was throwing at him. He was finally able to start casting spells back when Ginny suddenly appeared out of no where knocking straight into Peter. Harry blinked and then blinked again before leaping into action to remove Ginny from Peter. They stared into each others eyes.

Then everything went black.

 **-B-**

Ginny couldn't believe her eyes at the amount of people that were stood across from her in the field. Peter had assembled quite the army. She looked at each person from head to toe as if she could get a sense of how tough they were going to be.

When she turned to look at Harry she found him looking at the people on their side. He had a look of awe on his face and she chuckled to herself about how cute he looked. Before they had left for the field he had taken her aside for a much needed make out session.

Now they stood side by side on a battleground waiting for a signal from her brother and his soulmate. When would their life become normal? She hoped one day they would be able to not have to worry about this kind of situation but with Harry as her soulmate she may never get that.

There was a bright light indicating the start of what she hoped was the last fight they would ever have to do. Harry yelled for them to charge and they were all off. The first person Ginny met she disposed of quickly; the second took a little bit longer to get rid of. By the fourth person Ginny was feeling much better about her sides odds.

When she came face to face with Theodore Nott she knew that it would be an interesting fight. They threw spells at each other like a dance that no one else could do. Nott tried to cast an unforgivable at her but she quickly dodged it.

"Is that the best you got?" Ginny taunted him and suddenly she was flying through the air until she hit something warm and heavy. A moment passed before she was being lifted of what had broken her fall. She turned round only to find the eyes of her soulmate staring back at her.

Then everything around her went black.

 **-Y-**

Peter was amused that the boy had decided to show up. He even had the nerve to bring his own mini army. The boy seemed preoccupied with trying to get his soulmate's attention that Peter could not help but laugh.

The boy then had completely turned his back to him to face his side. Peter quickly understood that they were waiting for something. But what could it be? As if answering his question a bright light appeared over head and he heard the boy yell to his army.

Peter started running towards them as they came towards him. He took down many of the stupid boys army to get to the boy himself. He kept thinking one thing as he approached the boy. _I'm going to kill him._ It gave Peter purpose and a goal to focus on.

When they reached each other Peter wasted no time in throwing spells at the boy but the boy just kept dodging them it was infuriating. He stopped casting to start using more complex spells when suddenly he was knocked of his feet by an unknown force.

When whatever was on top of him was taken off he hurried to his feet in time to see the boy and his soulmate locked in an intense gaze. This was what he had been waiting for. This was when he could kill the boy and-

And everything went dark.

 **-R-U-B-Y-**

 **AN: Hi….**

 **Here it is.**

 **Only the epilogue left.**

 **Don't hate me.**

 **Review Favourite Follow**

 **Click on the username and go to our profile to check out the other half of IronGirls, Emerald. Read her stories Never Forgotten, Never Forgiven and Not Another Marriage Law Fic**

 **Also our joint story The Story Of Thora The Panda**

 **So….**

 **Cheerio 3,**

 **Ruby**


	23. Epilogue: Raindrops Hitting the Pavement

**The Final Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **-R-U-B-Y-**

 **Epilogue: Raindrops Hitting the Pavement**

 **-R-U-B-Y-**

It was raining. Hermione could see the raindrops hitting the pavement. This was the first rainfall of the year. It had been a year since the day on the field and Hermione could not believe it. She was getting ready for the anniversary party of the fight a year ago. The fight which had taken the lives of all those there. Hermione and Fred had arrived at the battle ground to find it completely destroyed and covered in ash.

They had been horrified to discover that none of their friends were anywhere to be seen. They had looked everywhere but there was no sign of anybody. When the Ministry officials arrived on the scene they were just as baffled as Hermione and Fred as to what had happened at the field. There had been serval theories and investigations into what occurred but no one could tell for certain.

Hermione sighed as she continued to get ready for the party, Fred had gone to his family's empty graves to talk to them. Everyone in the wizarding community was going to be there tonight and Hermione was going to give a speech. She was nervous about that but she was also very sad as it was the anniversary of her best friends death.

There was a crack behind her and she turned to see Fred standing at the opposite side of the bed. He had been crying as Hermione could see the redness around his eyes. He opened his wardrobe and started to get ready. Once Hermione was finished she left the room and went downstairs into their living room. She looked at the pictures on their mantle piece. These pictures were of their families and loved ones.

They had gotten a house in the North of England near the sea so they could be left alone by all of the people who wished to hear their story. They had just wanted to grieve, and the Ministry had understood, giving them the house which they now resided in. Hermione heard Fred's footsteps coming down the stairs as she gave the pictures one last glance before turning away as Fred entered the room.

"Are you ready to go?" Fred asked his voice held no emotion and his face also showed no emotions.

"I don't think I will ever be." Hermione answered her voice filled with too many emotions.

"But let's go." She said after a moment and in the next second there was a crack; then silence.

 **-R-U-B-Y-**

 **AN: So That's it.**

 **It's done.**

 **There will not be a sequel.**

 **So I will see you in my next fan fiction**

 **Cheerio 3,**

 **Ruby**


End file.
